Maid For You
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: AU. Sheer City is named for many things, and love is not one of them. When an engima of a thief appears, can love finally be found or lost? AllenxLenalee forever!
1. Sheer City

**Chapter 1- Sheer City  
Author Note: Here we go! Maid For You has started! Enjoy, review, laugh, and cry!**

* * *

There are three things that make most people happy; power, money, and love.

Out in the northern prairies where the sun can cook an egg, two of those things can be found in a place called Sheer City.

Named because of the climate and geography of the area, Sheer City is the place to go if you have money and power.

But don't even try to find love here.

Cause you never will.

A place where money and power rule, while crime is a common news.

The only love you'll see is fat and greedy people and green paper with mainly dead people's faces on it.

Of course, if you're lucky, you'll get enough money to leave this place.

If you go there searching for someone who stays there voluntarily and those who stay for the fame and fortune will be found over in the large open 24/7 graveyard in the west part of Sheer City.

Enjoy your stay. Not.

* * *

Rain pounded down on the car's roof like a hammer on nails, which is enough to drive any sane person insane.

However, the driver of the car is the only one going insane as the person riding in the back was humming along to the rain.

The sleek black car rode to a large gate which opened a second later, and then up to a large mansion sitting at the top of the hill it was on.

The driver parked in front of the door to the mansion, quickly got out of the car, and ran over to open the back seat's door.

"Here we are, sir." The driver stated, and the person in the back smiled before quickly getting out and walking over to the door, which thankfully was under an overhang.

"Thank you." The person called out to the driver as he got back into the car and drove off while the person smiled after the car.

The person then squeezed the little bit of rain from his brown hair, and opened the door silently.

He hung up his coat next to the door and took his shoes off to dry by the door.

The person fixed his shirt's collar quietly as he walked into a large study in the next room and sat down before someone raced over to him.

"Good evening, Master. How was the station?" The person standing asked with a sweet voice, and the person sitting smiled happily.

"Same old station, Lenalee. Tea, please." The person stated, and Lenalee nodded before racing off to the kitchen while the person smiled after her.

The person reached for the newspaper on the table next to his chair, and he grimaced at the front page.

_Phantom strikes again! Police become useless. _

The person sighed sadly as he opened the newspaper silently and read an article on house management until Lenalee returned with a cup of tea.

She set the tea down on the table and bowed quietly before walking behind the person and silently standing behind him.

"Thank you, Lenalee. Anyone drop by while I was out?" The person asked, and Lenalee quietly nodded before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Sir Lavi called to request dinner from us." She stated, and the person chuckled as he read the message.

_Allen! Help me! I'm starving over here! Call me back or I'll drop by anyway! _

Allen chuckled as he handed the note back to Lenalee, and she silently tossed into the trash bin against the wall.

"Same old Lavi. Must have gotten evicted again." Allen stated before taking a sip of his tea with a smile.

"You can go now, Lenalee. I'll call if I need anything before dinner." Allen stated while smiling behind him at Lenalee, and she nodded before leaving the room.

"Now then…" Allen muttered as he went back to reading the newspaper. "Go to finish my reading before Lavi drops by…"

* * *

Lenalee opened the backdoor to the kitchen and she closed it behind her before leaning against it with a sigh.

"He's in a good mood I see." Someone stated from where they stood in front of the kitchen counter with a knife in his hand.

Lenalee smiled happily as she walked to the counter and smiled at the person.

"He sure is…" She said quietly, and the person chuckled as he sliced up a cucumber swiftly.

"Hey, that's no fair, Lenalee! Remember that we drew straws to see who would greet Master Walker!" Another voice said angrily from behind Lenalee, and Lenalee grimaced bitterly as she glanced behind her.

"Listen, Fou, you can't draw straws with two people!" Lenalee stated, and the person next to her laughed while Fou glared at her angrily.

"Are you taking her side, Jerry!?" Fou asked angrily, and Jerry shrugged as he continued to cook.

"I'm just a spectator." He stated, and Lenalee smiled happily while Fou glowered bitterly.

"Listen, you stupid maid, Master Walker is mine!" Fou stated angrily, and Lenalee's smile vanished for a glare at Fou.

"Who are you calling a stupid maid, you're lower than me!" Lenalee stated, and Fou glared angrily at Lenalee.

"Don't get smug just cause you're Master Walker's personal maid!"

"Since he picked me to be." Lenalee added with a sly grin, and Fou was about to hit Lenalee until someone quickly jumped in the way of the two.

"Please stop fighting, you two! Can't you two just get along!?"

"No, Miranda." Fou and Lenalee stated in unison, and Miranda sighed sadly as she dragged Fou away.

"Come help me with the upstairs, Fou." Miranda said, and Fou grumbled as she let herself get dragged away by Miranda while Lenalee stuck her tongue out after Fou.

"You two are so alike…" Jerry muttered under his breath so Lenalee couldn't hear him.

Lenalee slowly cooled herself off and then looked over at Jerry.

"Oh yes! Be sure to make extra! Sir Lavi got evicted again most likely."

"Again? That stupid lolita detective! Why can't he be more like Master Allen since they both have the same job? I bet he got evicted cause he was staring at a passing girl!" Jerry muttered sadly, and Lenalee shrugged with a sigh when the doorbell rang three times and then two knocks.

"Lavi." Jerry and Lenalee muttered in unison before Lenalee went to get the door while outside, Lavi tried to dry himself off.

* * *

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Lavi said happily as he leaned back in his chair while Allen smiled while wiping his mouth.

"Remind me again why you got evicted?" Allen asked, and Lavi grimaced.

"Man, it was low. All I did was stare at the landlady's daughter. If she was uncomfortable, she could have said so instead of shouting…" Lavi muttered sadly, and Allen sweat dropped at him.

"Same old you…"

"Yeah, and same old lucky you!" Lavi shot back with a laugh, and the two laughed while Lenalee leaned against the wall in case she was needed.

In the kitchen, Jerry grinned as Fou placed some coins in front of him.

"Fine, you win the bet!" She muttered bitterly while Jerry pocketed the money.

"Your fault for betting against me." Jerry stated happily as he made dessert.

Back in the dining room, Lavi and Allen had stopped laughing as Lavi held the newspaper in front of him.

"Have you heard about this guy?" Lavi asked as he showed Allen's the front page's picture of someone leaping over a wall while police chased after him.

"Not really, but I have heard some things about him. He's called Phantom, right?" Allen asked, and Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, some idiot thought up the name after he first appeared at an opera and bombed it." Lavi stated, and Allen allowed himself a chuckle before staring at the picture.

"It's really getting the police riled though, right?" Allen asked, and Lavi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Krory said that this Phantom guy has been beating the Police every time he shows up." Lavi stated, and Allen nodded before looking back at the article.

"What about Kanda? There's no way some criminal can beat him." Allen asked, but Lavi grimaced sadly.

"That's the thing! Kanda's been out every single time Phantom strikes! It's like the Phantom knows where Kanda goes, or Kanda is the Phantom, which is very unlikely." Lavi stated, and Allen nodded as the person in the picture had short black hair, not long.

"Just stay on guard, Allen." Lavi said before standing up and smirking.

"I guess I should get back to the station before Krory starts calling for me…" Lavi muttered, and Allen smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good if the Police Chief started to search for you during the night." Allen stated with a chuckle, and Lavi laughed before saying good bye and leaving the mansion while still getting his coat on.

"I knew I should have brought an umbrella…" Lavi muttered as he raced through the rain towards the gate.

Allen watched Lavi leave from the study's window while Lenalee placed some tea on the table next to Allen's chair and book.

"Thank you, Lenalee." Allen said when he looked over at the tea, and she nodded silently with a neutral face before walking away to the kitchen.

The moment the kitchen's door closed, Lenalee's face turned bright red as she tried to hide it.

"He's still in a good mood, huh?" Jerry asked as he noticed Lenalee's face, and she nodded happily.

"I'll be retiring for today. See you tomorrow morning, Jerry." Lenalee stated, and Jerry nodded with a wave.

"See you." He called after her as she walked up the stairs to where the maids slept.

She quietly snuck into her room, which was bitterly right next to Fou's, and she quickly shut the door before sliding to the floor as she smiled happily to the ceiling. "Good night, Master…"

* * *

The city at night is some place you never want to be in when the police race down the streets.

"I saw him go that way!" One officer shouted as he raced down at street while people closed their windows to block out the noise.

"There he is!" Another officer shouted as a shadowy figure turned down an alleyway.

"Don't let Phantom get away! To the person who catches him, a mansion and a name in history!" The lead officer shouted, and the policemen raced down the alleyway and got there in time to see the figure leap over a 20 foot fence.

The police officers raced to the fence and watched in amazement as the figure leaped over several other fences with ease.

"What the hell is he!?" The lead officer asked out loud as they all watched through the rain as the figure got away yet again.

"Damn that Phantom!" The lead officer shouted as he grabbed his hat and threw it to the wet ground as rain continued to pound down on them.

Behind the officers, Krory grimaced as he stood underneath an umbrella.

"Reever." Krory said, and the man quickly raced over with a pad of paper in his hands to keep the rain off of it.

"What is it, Chief?" Reever asked as he pulled out a pen and waited for Krory to speak.

"Get me him from Central." Krory stated, and Reever nodded as he wrote it down.

"Are you sure he'll come? Travis isn't one to come out here for nothing." Reever stated, and Krory nodded.

"I think this will be big enough for him. But just in case, schedule me a meeting with Allen. We'll need him too." Krory stated before getting into his car, and Reever nodded before running back to station.

Krory sighed sadly as he pulled out his wallet and opening it to reveal a picture of someone in it.

"I'll do this for you, Eliade…" Krory stated as he drove off while past the fences, rivers, and buildings, the figure grinned as he fixed the eye mask on his face.

"This is almost too easy…" Phantom muttered before flipping backwards and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**XD The Phantom has finally made his debut! For a little bit of background, Phantom is based on the same Phantom from MAR (they have the same mask :P), but the idea for Phantom came to me before I read MAR. Funny, no? Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! XD Review please!**


	2. Calling All Hands

**Chapter 2- Calling All Hands  
Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. :P I had actually forgot what Lou Fa name was, so... :P My bad. Sorry, Fou. I had meant Lou Fa. Enjoy though!**

* * *

The morning came with the hazy sunlight filtering through the window's blinds as Allen woke up with a yawn.

Last night's rain had still left some dew on the window as Allen opened the blinds and flinched at the bright sunlight before stretching sleepily.

Then a knock came from the door, and Allen looked over at it.

"Come in." He said waveringly as he was still half asleep.

The door creaked open and Lenalee stepped inside quickly.

"Good morning, Master." She said with a smile, and Allen nodded as he looked back outside.

"Good morning. Anything new?" Allen asked, and Lenalee took out a piece of paper.

"Sir Reever called requesting a meeting with you for Chief Krory." Lenalee stated, and handed the paper to Allen which he took quickly.

"Krory wants to talk to me? Okay then. Please get my coat and shoes ready, Lenalee. And inform Jerry that I'll be having breakfast with Krory." Allen stated as he rushed to his closet to change from his night clothes.

"Very well." Lenalee said with a bow, and exited the room before getting red in the face again.

She sighed happily once and then rushed downstairs to get Allen's coat and shoes ready and to inform Jerry in the kitchen.

* * *

The streets in Sheer City were nearly empty in the morning as people usually slept in, which allowed Allen's car to easily make its way to the Police station where Krory was waiting with Lavi.

Allen's car stopped out front, and Allen waved his driver away after he got out.

As his car drove away, Allen greeted Krory and Lavi, who had obviously slept in the station as he was also half asleep unlike Krory who was wide awake.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" Krory asked as they walked into the station, and the two glanced at each other.

"Eggs, please." They said in unison, and Krory nodded with a wave to Reever.

Reever sighed as he stood up from his desk and raced out of the door with his coat only half way on to go get some.

Krory ushered them into his office, and Lavi and Allen both sat down in chairs in front of Krory's desk, which is where Krory sat obviously.

"Sorry to have you come at this early hour, Allen, but we needed the extra help." Krory stated with a small yawn while Lavi yawned greatly.

"It's no problem, Krory." Allen said politely, and Krory smiled while Lavi fixed his eye patch bored-like.

"So, Krory, did you find out anything new about Phantom?" Allen asked, and Krory slowly nodded with a frown.

"Only that Phantom can leap over 20 foot fences with ease and such. Nothing else but that…" Krory stated sadly, and Allen nodded as he glanced at today's newspaper to see another article on Phantom's getaway the night before which showed a picture of Phantom leaping over a fence.

"Where might Kanda be?" Lavi asked as he looked around, and Krory sighed sadly.

"Kanda came after you fell asleep in your chair, but he left three minutes later with another case to solve. He didn't even bother to take a look at Phantom's case also!" Krory stated, and Allen grimaced as he mentally glared at Kanda.

_'__Stupid jerk.' _Allen thought as he stared at the wall for a while until a knock came from the door.

"Eggs." Reever said from behind the door, and Krory let him in quickly.

Reever quickly placed the bag of eggs onto Krory's desk before blowing on his hands as they got burned from holding the bag for too long.

"Thank you, Reever. Back to work." Krory said, and Reever nodded like it was a routine.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered before leaving the office and back to his desk outside the door.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot!" Krory said a few minutes after they started to eat, and Allen and Lavi looked at him while they both had half an egg sticking out of their mouths.

"Wab eh it?" The two asked with their mouths full, and they swallowed quickly before Krory continued. "We received another notice from the Phantom." Krory stated as he opened his desk's drawer and pulled out a bright red envelope with a picture of a ghost on the front.

Krory quickly opened the already opened envelope and handed the letter to Lavi and Allen.

_Greetings, police and detectives alike! _

_I would like you to know that I shall be stealing the Indigo State Necklace from Madam Karol tonight at her grand party at midnight sharp. __Come if you wish to see me in action again or if you wish to be beaten once more. –Phantom _

"I am so going to punch him in the face…" Lavi seethed angrily when he reread the last part over again.

Allen stared at the notice as well, and he then looked up at Krory.

"May I ask what kind of party this is?" Allen asked, and Krory nodded as he held up an invitation before handing it to Allen who read it quickly.

_To the Police Chief, this is an invitation to our great Madam Karol's party this night. _

_However, the Madam has made it clear that only couples shall be allowed in as she is a great fan of romance stories and such. _

_The party shall start at 9:00 sharp, and you may bring anyone you want along as long as they are couples also. _

_Thank you and we hope to see you there. Signed, the Madam's butler _

Allen handed the invitation back to Krory who took it along with Phantom's notice.

"So, you're bringing us two along, huh?" Lavi asked, and Krory nodded with a sad grimace.

"I would like to, but…"

"Neither of us have girlfriends?"

"Exactly… and Kanda doesn't have one for sure." Krory stated, and Lavi groaned as he put his hand to his face.

"I knew it would bite me back someday…" He muttered while Allen tried to think of anyone he knew who would come, but came up with nothing.

"Well, we still have the rest of the day to find someone… right?" Allen asked, and Lavi nodded quickly before saying a swift farewell and racing out of the station to find a girl once more.

Krory and Allen stared after Lavi with a sweat drop before looking back at each other.

"Oh yes, before you go, Allen, I have one last thing to mention…" Krory said, and Allen paused as he was about to stand up, and he sat back down to listen.

"This is puzzling me because it is impossible." Krory stated as he placed Phantom's notice and Karol's invitation down onto the desk.

"What's so strange about it?" Allen asked as he stared at the two letters.

"Phantom's notice came before Karol's invitation." Krory stated, and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"But wouldn't that mean…"

"That the Phantom already knew that Madam Karol would have a party, yes." A voice said from the door, and Allen looked behind him to see someone standing in the doorway with a black jacket on while his black hair was somewhat wet for some reason.

"Oh, you made it!" Krory said as he stood up and shook the person's hand.

"Allen, this is Travis. I requested that he'd come here to help us with Phantom." Krory stated, and Allen stood up and shook Travis's hand.

"Thank you very much for helping." Allen said politely and Travis nodded with a smile.

"It was no trouble. After all, I was getting quite bored of easy cases. Hopefully, this one will be different." Travis stated as he fixed his glasses that made his green eyes sparkle somewhat.

Allen nodded as he excused himself from the office while Krory told Travis everything he had just told Allen.

"I wonder if he will help…" Allen muttered as he called his car, and a few minutes later drove back to his mansion to think about the party tonight.

* * *

Allen sat in his chair in the study as usually when noon rolled by while Lenalee stood by the wall to wait for Allen to need something.

Allen flipped the page of the book he was reading while he was actually thinking about what to do for the party.

_'I can't be like Lavi and go grab a random girl off the streets like he most likely has done by now… Besides, Lavi would pick any girl while I would like one that has good manners so as to not cause trouble for us…' _Allen thought as he took a sip of tea before flipping the page again.

"Um, Master? Are you feeling all right?" Lenalee asked as Allen had flipped the page backwards and was reading the same page again.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about…" Allen started to say until he looked back at Lenalee for a moment and then smiled slightly.

Lenalee stared at him until he quickly looked back at his book and shook the thought away while he face grew red.

_'I couldn't do that! Oh, help me Mother…' _Allen thought frantically as he took another sip of tea.

As if by magic, the phone suddenly rang, and Lenalee rushed to answer it before Lou Fa got to it.

Allen glanced over as Lenalee looked over at him before nodding.

"Master! Sir Lavi for you." Lenalee stated as she brought the phone to Allen, and he took it with a smile.

"Thank you." He said, and Lenalee nodded before moving behind him and blushed greatly.

"Hello?" Allen said into the phone, and Lavi's loud laugh answered quickly.

"Yo, Allen! Guess what?"

"You finally remembered to talk softly on the phone?" Allen asked slightly annoyed in his right ear, but Lavi just laughed again.

"Nope! I decided to pull out my book of girls I knew, and I got a date for the party tonight! Haha! See? I'm not completely useless!" Lavi's voice said happily, and Allen glared at the phone angrily.

"That's very nice, Lavi…" Allen said trying to be happy for Lavi, but found it very difficult as Lavi continued to talk.

"Have you found a girl yet, Allen? I bet you haven't cause you're too shy!" Lavi said happily, and Allen slammed the receiver down onto the phone while glaring at it as if he was sending his glare directly to Lavi through the phone.

Lenalee sighed as she took the phone back, and Allen grumbled something about Lavi being an idiot before Lenalee returned to stand behind Allen.

Allen then sighed as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

_1:32 _

"Great, I've got less than eight hours to find someone…" Allen muttered as he rested his head on his fist while he tried to think again.

Lenalee watched Allen think from behind him, and she then silently excused herself to the kitchen.

"Jerry?" Lenalee asked when she was safely inside the kitchen, and Jerry looked over with a smile.

"What's the matter? Did that Lavi call?" He asked, and Lenalee nodded sadly as Jerry knew these kind of things without being told.

"I heard Master Allen slam the phone." Jerry stated when he caught Lenalee's puzzled look towards him.

"And Master Allen only slams the phone when it's Lavi." Jerry added while he continued to cook something random.

"Do you know why Lavi called?" Lenalee asked, and Jerry thought about it for a moment before he quickly reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled out an envelope.

"It must be cause of this. It came in the mail after Master Allen left." Jerry stated, and Lenalee looked at the invitation quickly before putting it back in the envelope and handing it back to Jerry.

Jerry took the invitation and tossed it into the trash bin next to him calmly while Lenalee sat down and watched him cook.

"So… Master is angry at Sir Lavi because of this party?" Lenalee asked, and Jerry nodded with a sigh.

"By the way I heard Lavi's laughter from here, I'd guess that he managed to find a one night girl while Master Allen still hasn't." Jerry stated, and Lenalee stared at Jerry in surprise.

"You can really tell just from that?" She asked, and Jerry chuckled.

"Of course! It's not that hard to find out what's going on." Jerry stated, and Lenalee nodded and was about to say something until an annoying laugh suddenly was heard from the back of the kitchen.

Lenalee grimaced as she and Jerry glanced back to see Lou Fa happily smiling at them.

"If Master needs a date to that party, then I will gladly go with him!" Lou Fa stated happily, and Lenalee glared at Lou Fa angrily.

"Why should it be you?" Lenalee asked bitterly, and Lou Fa smirked at her slyly.

"Cause I'm the only maid here who was perfect manners and charisma!" Lou Fa stated, and Lenalee's anger went up a few points as Lou Fa laughed happily again.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. I'll bring you back a souvenir." Lou Fa stated before rushing out of the kitchen and over into the study.

"That… That…" Lenalee started to say until Jerry cut her off.

"Remember this story's rating, Lenalee." He stated, and Lenalee thought about it for a moment and then sighed. "Jerk…"

* * *

Lou Fa happily glanced into the study to see Allen still reading the same page for the past 20 minutes as he was still thinking about the party.

"Excuse me, Master Walker." Lou Fa said as she walked over, and Allen glanced over at her.

"What is it, um…"

"Lou Fa. I was wondering if I may be as so bold as to ask if I may go to this couple's party with you?" Lou Fa asked happily, and Allen stared at her for a moment until he smiled.

"No way." He stated bluntly, and Lou Fa froze as she stared at Allen's smiling face.

"B-But, how come?" She asked, and Allen continued to smile.

"Miranda has told me a lot about you. You have little to no manners for others, you're too hyper like Lavi, and when you do your work, it's terrible." Allen stated while upstairs, Miranda was busy fixing the beds that Lou Fa had tried to make.

Lou Fa gloomily stared at the floor while Allen thought about something for a moment before smiling again.

"In fact, Miranda also did mention something else…" Allen muttered, and Lou Fa jolted before excusing herself and rushing out of the study before she heard it.

Allen stared after her in confusion, but he then shrugged and went back to thinking.

Back in the kitchen, Lou Fa sadly stared at the floor while Lenalee grinned triumphantly.

"Haha, you got re-je-ct-ed." Lenalee said happily, and Lou Fa glared angrily at Lenalee while Jerry laughed softly.

"I'd like to see you try to ask Master Walker then! Go on!" Lou Fa snapped, and Lenalee flinched as she looked away.

"D-Don't be silly…!"

"Why? Cause you're too shy?" Lou Fa asked with a grin, and Lenalee glared at her.

"I am not!" Lenalee snapped back, and Lou Fa snickered as she looked away from Lenalee.

"Sure you're not." Lou Fa muttered sarcastically, and Lenalee turned slightly red as she looked away nervously.

Lou Fa grinned at Lenalee's reaction, and then looked at her happily.

"Of course, what else could I expect from someone who was abandoned at birth and then bought for less than a dollar." Lou Fa stated, and Jerry quickly turned around, but was too late as Lenalee had already ran out of the kitchen while Lou Fa smirked after her.

Jerry sighed as he glanced at Lou Fa and then smacked her with his spatula.

"Get back to your terrible work, Lou Fa." He snapped bitterly, and Lou Fa rubbed her cheek where Jerry had hit her before she left as well.

* * *

Lenalee leaned against the outside wall of the mansion before sliding down to the ground.

She put her head on her knees and started to cry while the shade of the mansion shielded her from the sunlight.

"It's not… my fault…" She muttered quietly while the flowers in front of her blew in the soft breeze and rustled her hair.

She sat there for a while before she lifted her head from her knees and stared at the flowers that she had personal planted there.

She had made that side of the mansion her own garden when she was first brought there so she would always have some place to go whenever she needed to.

She gently ran her finger down the stem of one of the flowers and smiled slightly before wiping her eyes with one hand.

"Stupid Lou Fa…" She whispered, and she slowly moved her hand away from the flower and she let her hand fall to her side.

"There you are." A voice suddenly said, and Lenalee jolted as Allen stared down at her.

"I was wondering where you went. Of course, when I didn't see you in the kitchen, I'd figure you were here…" Allen stated before sitting next to Lenalee as she looked down at the ground.

Allen followed her stare, and smiled as he stared at the flower as well.

"Oh yes, isn't that the one I planted?" He asked, and Lenalee nodded slowly as her face turned a little redder.

Allen smiled as he stared at the flower and then at Lenalee.

There was a moment of silence while Allen stared at Lenalee, and he then looked back at the flowers with his smile still there.

"So what's the matter?" Allen asked, and Lenalee shook her head calmly.

"It's nothing, Master." She said quietly, and Allen nodded before running his finger gently against one of the flower's petals.

"If you say so, then I guess it is." Allen said calmly before bringing his hand back to his side and he glanced at Lenalee as she sadly stared at the flower.

"Lenalee, there is something I would like to talk to you about." Allen stated as he looked away, and Lenalee glanced over at him nervously while her face stayed red.

"What is it?" She muttered as she looked away, and Allen coughed quietly and then nervously smirked.

"Miranda has told me that you do the work given to you quickly and that you also sometimes do the things that that other girl is given. You never object to any kind of work and you never seem to need a break, so…" Allen stated as he fingered his tie nervously.

"How about you take a break tonight?" He asked, and Lenalee looked at him in surprise as he stared back.

"Well, you see… I need someone to go with me for a party tonight, but it can't be anyone because it's a higher up party, which needs manners and you apparently have very good manners, so what I'm trying to say is…" Allen stated as he started to grow a little red in the face along with Lenalee as the two looked away from each other.

"Would you mind going, seeing as Miranda said she could do your work for you tonight anyway?" Allen asked, and Lenalee gulped nervously as she fingers the edge of her shirt nervously.

"I-I guess I could…" Lenalee muttered, which caused her face to turn scarlet along with Allen's.

"O-Okay then… I'll go tell Miranda then so she can get something ready for you…" Allen stated softly before standing up and looking at Lenalee once more before walking back inside.

Lenalee watched him leave, and she then stared back at the flower in front of her with a happy smile.

However, unknown to Lenalee as she sat against the wall, in the tree nearby, someone grinned as they watched Lenalee.

"Well, well, well… I found a weakness." Phantom stated quietly before disappearing from the tree and into the shadows once again.

* * *

**Thanks, Panda-san for reminding me of Lou Fa. I probably forgot her name cause I hate her. :P XD**


	3. Feelings and Weaknesses

**Chapter 3- Feelings and Weaknesses  
Author Note: For those counting, Allen is 20 years old. Yeah, I needed them all to be older. XD Enjoy.**

* * *

That night, Allen stood next to the door as he waited for his driver to come.

He glanced at the silver watch on his wrist and grimaced as it was almost eight. 

_'We have to get there early just in case Phantom shows up before he told us he would…' _Allen thought as upstairs, Miranda was helping Lenalee pick a dress for the party.

Allen started to gently kick his foot against the wall as he waited impatiently.

"Driver's not here yet, Master Allen?" Jerry asked as he walked by with a large pot in his hands as he stared over at Allen.

Allen shook his head with a grimace as he looked at his watch again.

"Lenalee's not either…" He stated, and Jerry nodded before shifting the pot in his hands so it fit more comfortably in his hands.

"I'm sure she's almost done." Jerry stated before walking into the kitchen while Allen stared after him.

Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Allen's eyebrow rose a little.

_'How does Jerry do that?' _Allen thought in surprise as Miranda walked down the stairs with a large smile on her face.

"We're ready, Allen sir." Miranda said happily, and Allen slowly nodded as he was still wondering how Jerry knew.

Miranda waved to the top of the stairs, and slowly, another set of footsteps came down the stairs.

Allen watched as Lenalee slowly walked down the stairs while her face was bright red, which matched the dress she wore quite nicely, if I may add.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs while she slowly lifted her head to look at Allen.

Allen was also bright red in the face, but he looked away quickly so no one would see.

"Very… nice…" He muttered while Miranda made Lenalee turn around so Allen could see the entire dress.

It was a solid red color, but had darker red ruffles along the bottom that somewhat hid Lenalee's black high-heel shoes.

Lenalee gulped nervously as her arms were exposed except for a silver bracelet that loosely lay on her right wrist.

Allen had to cough then to keep his face from going any redder and Lenalee started to play with the rose that was pinned onto the dress to keep herself from staring at Allen in his plain black suit.

Thankfully, at that moment a car horn went off, and Allen thanked silently before opening the door to see his driver waiting for them.

Allen let Lenalee into the car first, and he shortly followed as the two tried their best not to turn red again.

Lenalee took a deep breath as she stared out of the window while Allen told Miranda when they would be back.

_'Please let nothing go wrong…' _Lenalee thought as Allen closed the door to the car and they all drove off.

Back inside, Lou Fa was fuming as she punched the kitchen wall angrily.

"It's no fair! How come Lenalee gets to go, but me!?" She snapped angrily at no one in particular, and Jerry sighed as he filled the large pot with water while vegetables lay next to it ready to be slashed apart mercilessly.

"Cause she's quiet, less likely to attract attention, and she's quicker than you in case of an emergency." Jerry stated calmly like it was routine, which it practically was.

"By the way, Miranda, what dress did you give her to wear? It looked familiar." Jerry asked over to Miranda was quietly knitting something behind him.

"Oh? It was…" Miranda trailed off as she grimaced, but then smiled slightly.

"That was the Madam's dress." Miranda stated, and Jerry and Lou Fa perked up and looked at Miranda in surprise.

"That was Master Walker's mother's…"

"That was Madam Keria's…"

"Dress?" The two said in unison, and Miranda nodded with a smile. "I hope Allen sir doesn't notice…"

* * *

About half an hour later, Allen's car stopped in front of a very tall, probably 30 story, building and he got out before helping Lenalee out.

Allen waved to the driver as he drove off, and Allen let out a deep breath before looking around the early people to find Lavi. 

_'Why'd Miranda let Lenalee wear Mother's dress?' _Allen thought as he continued to look around.

However, he didn't have to look long as someone suddenly shouted to him.

"Allen! It's about time! Hide me!" Lavi shouted as he ran by Allen and quickly hid behind Allen as Allen and Lenalee stared at him until he waved for them to look away.

Allen grimaced as he looked ahead of him to see nobody coming towards them to find Lavi.

"Lavi, who are you hiding from?" Allen asked, and Lavi shuddered as he peeked out from behind Allen's shoulder.

"My date." He answered simply, and Allen sighed as he scanned the people while Lenalee decided to just silently stand there to wait for Allen to tell her something.

Lavi glanced around from behind Allen's shoulder, and then sighed in relief five minutes later.

"I think she stopped…" Lavi muttered and he walked out from behind Allen was playing with his tie to keep himself amused for the past five minutes.

"So who did you bring?" Allen asked as he fixed his tie, and Lavi grinned nervously while he scratched his head.

"Oh, it was just…"

"The childhood friend whom you said you loved, you two-faced lying jerk." A very angry voice said from behind Lavi, and he froze in fear as a basket slammed into the back of his head and he slammed to the ground face first.

Allen stared at the girl calmly as he smiled slightly. "Nice to see you again, Milly." He said while the auburn haired girl smiled happily as she kicked Lavi's head a couple of times.

"Hi, Allen." Milly said and then noticed Lenalee.

"Oh, and you might you be?" Milly said happily as she smiled at Lenalee while Lavi stood back up, but was smacked back down by Milly's basket.

"I-I'm Lenalee…" Lenalee said quietly with a small bow, and Milly was beaming happily as she looked at Allen.

"You lucky dog!" Milly said as she nudged Allen with her elbow while hitting Lavi.

Allen and Lenalee turned red then, and quickly proceeded to hiding it in unison.

"Allen! Lavi! There you are!" Krory's voice called over to them, and Allen perked up as Lavi sat up from the ground until he was smacked again by Milly.

"Krory! You were able to come." Allen said as he shook Krory's hand while the police chief blushed slightly.

"Yes, well… It wasn't easy…" He stated shyly, and Lavi grinned before taking a basket in the face.

"Who'd… you… bring… Krory?" Lavi asked in between of kicks from Milly, and Krory smiled happily as he held up his picture of Eliade.

"Madam Karol accepted my dear's picture." Krory stated while Lavi tried to get help as Milly dragged him to his feet and started hitting him more.

"You're going to need another eye patch when I'm done with you, you jerk!" Milly snapped while Allen, Lenalee, and Krory watched them to waste time until the party started.

* * *

"You look terrible." Allen and Krory stated when they were inside while Lavi held an ice cube to his swollen cheek.

"I guess it would be my fault… I'm the one who left her…" Lavi stated as he flinched while moving the ice cube to his other cheek.

Lenalee was silently standing behind Allen as she tried not to attract attention to herself.

"So, Allen. Where'd you meet her?" Krory asked with a point to Lenalee, and the two flinched as they started to sweat nervously.

"Uhh… Well…"

"Come on, Allen. Tell us." Lavi said with a painful grin as it caused his cheeks to hurt.

"Uhh…!" Allen muttered as he couldn't tell them the truth.

However, fate had other plans as at that moment, someone called to them.

"Good evening, Krory." Travis said as he held a glass in his hand while the other shook Krory's hand.

"Oh, Travis! There you are! Where'd you go?" Krory asked, and Travis took a sip of wine before answering. "I was making sure we had all of the escape routes covered for when Phantom shows." Travis stated as he paused when he noticed Lavi, but he then decided not to ask when he looked over at Lenalee and Allen.

"Hmm, I guess it's better than nothing." Travis said to Allen, and Allen looked at Travis in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Your date." Travis stated as he bowed slightly to Lenalee, and she bowed back.

"Chinese. Around 20 years old. Has problems swimming. Is good at gardening. And is a… No, I won't say." Travis stated before another sip of win while the four stared at him in shock.

"H-How…!?" Allen started to ask until Travis cut him off. "She has dirt under one fingernail, her body shape is poor at swimming, she is around your height which means she is relatively around your age, and her figure, if I may say so, is most like Chinese origin." Travis stated, and Lavi gave a low whistle.

"Wow, no wonder Krory called you…"

"The best? I've heard that before. I also presume that you all know that she is a maid, yes?" Travis asked, and Krory and Milly shook their heads before looking at Lenalee who avoid their stares while Lavi nodded.

"Is that a problem, Travis?" Allen asked with a little sharp edge to his voice, and Travis shook his head.

"No, no. No problem at all." He said, and Allen narrowed his eyes while Travis took another sip of wine.

"May I ask who you brought then?" Allen asked, and Travis calmly smiled.

"No one. Madam Karol allowed me to ignore that rule due to my status." Travis stated with a chuckle before taking another sip of wine.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud tap on the microphone near the back wall caused everyone to turn to see the very "big-boned" woman smiling at them all with a glass of wine in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Hello, darlings!" Madam Karol said into the microphone in her Western-accented voice, which caused Travis to cringe.

"Goodness, I hate that accent…" He muttered with a sip of wine while Madam Karol continued. "Thank ya'll for comin' to this… little party." Madam Karol said with a giggle, which sounded more like a cat with a hairball in their throat.

"I hope ya'll couples will have some good time here. Please enjoy the fine jewelry and stuff on display." Madam Karol said into the microphone with another giggle, which caused Travis to put his finger in his ear for a second with a grimace.

Madam Karol curtsied to everyone and then walked away from the microphone as her butler walked over to it next.

"Oh, and if you wish for peace and quiet, please feel free to head upstairs to the lounges Madam Karol prepared for this party." He stated in a heavy British accent, which caused Travis to smile.

"That's better…" He muttered with another sip of wine while Allen glanced over at him.

* * *

Outside, unknown to everyone, on the roof of the large building, the Phantom grinned as he held an ear piece to his ear as he listened in to what Madam Karol and her butler had just said.

Phantom pulled out a small silver pocket watch and flicked it open with a chuckle.

"Nearly time." He muttered as his watch read 9:58.

"At midnight, folks, is when the real party will begin." Phantom stated with a laugh as no one could possibly hear him while a strange red wire stuck out of the roof next to the wire that was connected to the Phantom's ear piece.

"Midnight and boom." Phantom stated as inside the building, in places no one would ever find, over a thousand sticks of dynamite lay waiting for Phantom to light the red wire-like fuse next to him.

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! XD  
**


	4. Midnight and BOOM

**Chapter 4- Midnight and BOOM  
Author Note: Gotta love boom... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"So, I sez to him, and you know what I sez? I sez that he should really have sez that earlier, I sez." A large man sez (great, now I'm doing it)… said as Allen listened to him while really wishing this man would just sez what he wants to sez.

Lenalee was silently next to Allen as she wondered what the man meant when he says sez.

"Very interesting, Sir William. I think I need another glass of something. Lenalee, would you come too?" Allen asked as he really wanted to get away from the sez man.

Lenalee politely nodded although she was frantically mentally nodding in her head.

"Okay then. I just go sez that to that Krory fellow, I sez." Sir William said as he walked away with his 37th glass of wine.

Allen sighed in relief as he reached Lavi, who had managed to hide most of his bruises, and he put his glass down while Lenalee followed quietly.

"If I hear sez one more time…" Allen muttered, and Lavi chuckled.

"You're lucky. I had to listen to him when he was on his third glass. Then I think he sez what he wanted to sez before he sez it to sez people." Lavi said with a perfect imitation of Sir William.

Allen tried his best not to laugh, but he still managed to chuckle slightly.

The three looked around for Krory, but sighed in unison when they saw that Krory had become Sir William's next victim to the sez that he sez.

* * *

After an hour, Krory had finally gotten away from Sir William and he met up with Lavi and Allen while looking all sezed out.

"This is why I hate parties…" Krory whispered as behind them, Sir William and his wife were talking to a group of people who looked about right to go upstairs and jump out a window to escape them.

"Where'd Travis go?" Allen asked, but Krory simply pointed to Madam Karol who was chatting with Travis and another man.

"I might as well see what they're talking about. It'll most likely be better than hearing Sir William's sez again." Allen stated as he started to walk over to Madam Karol while Lenalee followed him.

Lavi and Krory sighed in unison as they agreed, but weren't able to join Allen as suddenly, Lavi was hit by something and landed face first onto the marble floor.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't see you there." A little girl said with a smile as she picked up a small silver button that had hit Lavi in the head.

"Be more careful next time… Huh? What's a little girl doing here?" Lavi asked as the little girl grinned naturally, but the grin sent shivers down Lavi's spine.

"I'm here with my date." Road said as she smiled up at Lavi and Krory while tossing the silver button into the air calmly.

* * *

Allen pardoned himself when he made it to Madam Karol but she just waved it away as she was more than willing to introduce Allen to the person next to her.

"Perfect timing, darlings! I'd like you to meet one of my newest contributors! He is a very resourceful man, let me tell you, darling." Madam Karol said, and Travis nodded grimly.

"Yes, you already did." He muttered under his breath so only Allen and Lenalee could hear.

The man raised his hand out and Allen shook it politely. "Pleased to meet you. You must be Allen Walker who I've heard so much about from Madam Karol." The man said with a smile and Allen returned the smile nicely.

"That would be me, yes. May I ask what your name is?" He asked, and the man nodded as he took his hand back from Allen with a grin.

"My name is Tyki. Tyki Mikk. It's a great pleasure to be meeting you, Sir Walker." Tyki stated as he stared at Allen calmly.

"If I may, can I ask you a question?" Tyki asked, and Allen nodded as he didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Do you know what a snowball effect is?" Tyki asked, and Allen paused as he had no idea.

"I'm sorry, but no. I haven't heard of that." Allen stated, and next to him, Travis grimaced as he looked away from Allen. "Amateur…" Travis whispered to himself as he sipped his wine calmly.

Tyki just smiled naturally as he fingered a silver button attached to his suit. "A snowball effect is when something small happens, but keeps getting bigger and bigger until it can't be stopped." Tyki stated with a grin that caused Lenalee to shiver from behind Allen.

"Really? That is very interesting." Allen said as he looked Tyki straight in the eyes.

Tyki's grin turned to a wistful smile before excusing himself from their company.

"What a charming man indeed!" Madam Karol said before jumping back into one of her conversations.

Allen and Travis reluctantly listened while Lenalee glanced back to see Tyki staring back at her calmly.

Lenalee quickly looked back at Madam Karol while Tyki grinned and Road stood next to him as she quietly put the silver button she had back in Tyki's pocket without letting him know she took one.

"Road, stop taking my buttons." Tyki stated, and Road pouted as she was caught.

* * *

Finally, the clock had neared midnight, and every policeman was ready while the other people continued on without knowing of Phantom's appearance there yet.

Travis was standing by the entrance with Krory while Lavi patrolled the stairs with Reever.

Lenalee and Milly had been asked to get inside on of the police cars just so they were safe from harm.

Allen was looking around the upstairs lounges until he reached the top floor.

"Nothing still… How on earth is Phantom going to get in without us knowing?" Allen asked himself quietly as he looked around at the many aquariums on the floor.

Allen looked around the aquariums to check to see if anyone was hiding, but found no one.

Allen glanced at his watch, and paused in confusion. 

_12:19 _

Phantom was late, or was he already inside the building?

Allen took another look around the room before heading downstairs into the lounges to see Lavi and Reever wave to him.

"Find anything?" Lavi asked, and Allen shook his head while Reever sighed.

"Same here. He's also late. What's he up to now?" Reever muttered as he looked around at various couples who didn't know what was going on.

"How long till the party's over?" Allen asked when the three reached the bottom floor again, but before Reever could answer, someone else did. "Right now!"

* * *

Allen, Lavi, Reever, Travis, and Krory all looked up quickly just in time to see someone jump down onto the floor while people stared in shock as Phantom landed gracefully.

"There he is!" Krory shouted and the police officers quickly surrounded Phantom while he counted them.

"Hmm, not bad." He muttered as Reever pulled out a standard revolver and pointed it at Phantom as well.

"This'll be fun." Phantom stated as he swiftly landed his fist straight into one of the police officers' stomach, flipped over him as he lurched forward, and kicked Reever straight in the chest.

Reever hit the floor hard as the police officers started to direct the innocent people out of the building.

Phantom looked behind him just in time to swerve to the side to avoid Lavi's fist.

"Tch, he's a fast one." Lavi muttered as he started to strike at Phantom with rapid movements.

Krory and Travis were busy helping the people leave the building while Allen made sure Madam Karol was safe.

Phantom smirked as he flipped backwards and landed on the small stage where the microphone stand was still standing.

"Let's dance, detective." Phantom said as he kicked the microphone stand towards Lavi, who quickly dodged to the side, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the swift side kick from Phantom.

Phantom snapped his leg back and then kicked Lavi in the head, which caused the detective to hit the ground.

"Heh, man, it's strange enough a detective can fight, but losing this badly is a crime itself." Phantom stated as Lavi gritted his teeth while blood flowed out of his nose.

Lavi quickly whipped out a police gun and pointed it at Phantom.

"Move and you die." Lavi stated from behind a broken nose while Phantom calmly stared at the nozzle of the gun.

"Won't do you much luck there, boy." Phantom stated as he pointed at Lavi's gun.

"How come?" Lavi asked as his nose stopped bleeding. Lavi kept the gun pointed at Phantom as he wiped the remaining blood away from his nose.

"Cause that gun doesn't have any bullets in it." Phantom stated, which caused Lavi to smirk.

"Oh?" He asked before pulling the trigger to a dull click.

Lavi's eye widened as Phantom grinned widely. "But how!? I reloaded it right before coming here." Lavi muttered as he checked his gun, which was empty.

"Tough luck." Phantom said before grabbing the curtain behind him and disappearing from view.

"Get back here!" Lavi shouted as he ran behind the curtain, and straight into a stone wall.

Lavi hit the ground after colliding into the wall and his nose was bleeding again as he stared in surprise at the stone wall.

"W-Where'd he go?" Lavi muttered before snapping back into reality.

He quickly jumped to his feet and rushed outside the building to inform Krory.

"He got away!?"

"No, I know he's still in the building, but where, I have no clue." Lavi said as he held a cloth to his nose.

"Damn it…" Krory muttered under his breath as the remaining police officers came out of the building.

"Sir! I did the head check!" A police officer called over to Krory, and Krory took the list he had before reading it.

Krory's eyes widened as he stared at the list while Travis and Allen watched the building for Phantom.

"There's still over three hundred people in there!" Krory shouted, and on cue, B-O-O-M.

* * *

Everyone was thrown back as the building exploded into a frenzy of flames, sparks, and burnt chunks of building.

All the police officer and detectives stared up at the building in pure shock.

"W-What…!?" Lavi muttered as the cloth he held fell to the ground as his hand fell to his side.

Allen and Travis slowly got up shakingly as they were the closest to the building.

Allen had blood running down his arm while Travis's glasses were broken and he had a piece of them cut his cheek.

"Allen! Travis! You okay?" Lavi shouted as he rushed over to help the two.

"Fine… Just dizzy…" Allen muttered as Travis nodded in agreement.

"Damn, explosives. Didn't see that coming…" Reever muttered as he dabbed a cloth to his bleeding forehead.

"Well, we sure lost that one…" Travis muttered bitterly as he pulled the piece of glass out of his cheek and angrily threw it to the ground.

"Where's Phantom?" Allen asked as Lavi held an ice pack to Allen's head.

"No clue." Lavi muttered until a booming laugh caused everyone to look up.

"Right here, fools!" Phantom called down from the smaller building behind them with a large sack of obviously stolen goods from Madam Karol's collection.

"It's been a blast, you all! Get it? Blast? Hahahaha!" Phantom shouted before disappearing from view while several police officers went after him.

Lenalee and Milly were let out of the car, and Lenalee quickly rushed to Allen's side as she started to bandage Allen's cuts.

Lenalee was silent as she worked and Allen grimaced at the ground as they had lost again.

Meanwhile, behind them, a figure darted in between of some buildings with a large grin on their face.

* * *

**XD Boom! XD Mwahahahahahaha!  
**


	5. Rain Again

**Chapter 5- Rain Again  
Author Note: Rain, rain keep on coming... XD BOOM! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain pounded down onto the roof of the car as Allen rested his head against the back of the driver's seat while he silently listened to the rain drum onto the metal.

He had all four doors locked as he was all alone in the car outside his mansion.

Strangely, he found this more peaceful than being inside the warm mansion.

Allen rubbed his temples with a groan as he was still in slight pain from that morning's explosion.

Nothing was learned about Phantom and they lost more than half of Madam Karol's collection. After the attack, Madam Karol had rang the police and detectives out harshly before storming off to her private jet and away from Sheer City for good.

Frankly, Allen was glad she was gone, but he was still bitter for his failure.

Allen let a loud groan out from his mouth as he pounded his head against the seat.

"What to do… Krory's going to get another earful from all of the people we saved…" Allen muttered as he clamped his eyes tightly and listened to the rain to calm himself down.

The recent attack not only caused people who survived to leave Sheer City, but also normal people who learned about the police's latest failure.

Sheer City's population had fallen greatly again, and soon there would hardly be anyone left.

Allen lowered his hands from his temples as he listened to the rain's rhythm onto the cold metal of the car's roof.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lenalee leaned against the kitchen's wall as Jerry was cooking lunch for Allen.

"It was nice, but… I don't think being there helped Master…" Lenalee stated quietly as she closed her eyes slowly.

Jerry glanced over at her as he had the morning newspaper propped against the wall in front of the stove so he could read while cook.

"At least it wasn't Lou Fa." Jerry stated with a smile, and Lenalee smiled too with a nod.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen silently reached into his pocket with his head still against the back of the driver's seat and pulled his wallet out.

He briskly flipped it open and quickly pulled out a small picture from inside it.

Allen stared at the picture of the little boy holding his mother's hand while they stood in front of Allen's mansion.

A younger Miranda and Jerry were in the background nearer to the door while Miranda had her hands on a small girl's shoulder and Jerry was holding back another small girl from flicking the girl Miranda was holding onto.

Allen gave a small wisp of a smile as he stared at the picture until he slowly wiped his eyes while putting the picture back into his wallet.

"Nothing's changed, huh, Mother?" Allen asked out loud to nobody in particular while he looked out into the rain.

He then paused as he narrowed his eyes to a black blur that was out in the rain until it suddenly disappeared.

"What was that?" Allen asked himself as he stared out into the rain until he shrugged and then leaned back to wait for the rain to stop while he caught some well deserved z's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in downtown Sheer City, the police were scattered around in search for Phantom while they patrolled out in the rain.

"Those cops sure are useless, eh?" Someone said in a nearby café and a lot of people around him nodded in agreement while the café's staff were working for their small wages.

"I tell you this, that Phantom person is quite good to make the police look this bad!" Another person stated loudly and was responded by a wave of cheers.

"You wanna know what I think?" The city's drunk (there is always at least one) asked while waving his mug around drunkenly.

People went quiet as they half-heartedly listened to him while chuckling at him.

"I think that this Phantom might be after that gold under the city!" The drunk said, and was greeted by a loud laugh from everyone.

"Yeah right! Everyone knows that vein is long since dried up!" Someone behind the drunk stated as he shook his head while laughing at the drunk who was very confused by that.

"No it ain't. That vein is far from dry!" The drunk stated, and was then thrown out of the café by the staff into the freezing rain.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow." The staff stated as they closed the door behind him while the drunk quickly hid away into the alleyway.

"Anyway, where did that gold go?" Another person asked inside the café, and was answered by a sharp whistle near the window.

Everyone turned to look over as the person by the window scowled very much annoyed.

"The gold's gone. The rich people here took it all. Everyone knows that." The person stated as he stood up while people stared at him.

"Well, yeah…" Some people muttered while the person paid the staff and left into the rain that quickly made the person's silver hair gleam strangely.

"Who was that guy anyway? It was like a grave was talking to us… chilling…" Someone said and nobody answered as they really didn't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me, sir!" A police officer shouted to the silver haired boy that stepped out of the café.

The boy gave the officer a quick look and the police officer rushed over to him.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?" He asked the boy who shrugged devoid of caring. "Whatever." He stated while the officer fixed his umbrella, but didn't let the boy stand under it as the rain continued to pound down on them. The boy didn't seem to mind as the officer took out a pad of paper and pen before asking.

"How long have you been in this city?" The officer asked.

"How old are you?" The boy replied with a smirk.

"… What's your name?" The officer asked with a small tick mark on his forehead.

"How much are you getting paid?" The boy asked with the same smirk.

"… Do you know anything about Phantom?" The officer asked trying not to lose his temper.

"Do you prefer cats or dogs?" The boy asked casually.

"Sir, I'm the one asking questions!" The officer snapped while the boy smiled calmly.

"What's your name?" The boy asked while staring at the officer's eyes who raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Dan." Dan stated as the boy's smile turned into a large grin.

"How old are you?" The boy asked in a strange icy tone that the officer didn't seem to notice as Dan started to slump slightly.

"36."

"Good. Now tell me everything you know about the current state of all the officers and detectives." The boy said while the rain slowly started to slow down while the police officer said everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later, the boy grinned as he and Dan were standing in a nearby alleyway.

"Thank you, fool." The boy stated as Dan suddenly fell to the wet ground dead as Dan held a small dagger into his own neck.

The boy wiped some blood off his cheek with a grin before pocketing Dan's pad of paper and walking away.

Behind him, the drunk from the café slowly looked out from behind a large cardboard box with a fearful look.

"I-I have to tell someone about this!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen closed the door to his mansion behind him as he kicked off his shoes while Lenalee held a cup of tea for him.

"Thank you, Lenalee." Allen said with a smile before sitting down in the study while Lenalee placed the cup next to him.

Allen picked up his book from the side table and started to read while Lenalee stood behind him silently.

Allen shifted slightly in his chair before snapping his book closed suddenly which caused Lenalee to jump slightly.

"Lenalee." Allen said while motioning for Lenalee to come over.

Lenalee quietly moved over to his side while he stood up and looked at her calmly.

"Sorry about bringing you along for last night." He stated and Lenalee shook her head with a small smile.

"It was fine, Master." Lenalee stated with a short bow and Allen silently stared at her before smiling.

"Keep up the good work, Lenalee." He said before lightly kissing her on the cheek and happily leaving the study to go eat while Lenalee just stood there red in the face while she tried to understand what had happened.

She was brought out of her stunned position when the phone suddenly rang and Lenalee rushed over to it.

"Hello?" She asked and Krory's voice quickly answered in gasps. "Get Allen… Kanda's back…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! XD Kanda is coming! All hands brace yourselves! XD Review, nya!  
**


	6. Synopsis and Hypnosis

**Chapter 6- Synopsis And Hypnosis  
Author Note: Meh, I is evil... What else is new?  
**

**

* * *

**

Allen hurriedly got out of his car out in front of the police station.

He told the driver to go before racing into the station. He stopped when he neared Krory's office, and he then calmly walked into it to see Lavi sitting near the door while a katana was pointed at his face.

"Hello, Kanda." Allen said with a sigh as Kanda glared over at him.

"Um… Mind putting that away now?" Lavi asked nervously as the katana got closer to his nose.

"Che…" Kanda muttered before withdrawing the katana and sheathing it.

Kanda grimaced as he sat down in his chair while Allen pulled one up to sit next to Lavi.

"So how was wherever you went?" Krory asked as he stared at Kanda. Kanda shrugged while next to him Marie silently sat while he had a phone to his ear.

"Wish I didn't have to come back to this hellhole though." Kanda stated bitterly as he adjusted the katana at his side.

"But if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to renew your license to carry around a katana, Kanda." Krory stated calmly and Kanda bitterly grumbled something.

"By the way, I was hoping any of you received word from Dan Brown, one of the officers who were out yesterday on patrol." Krory said, but nobody spoke up.

"I'll take that as a no…" Krory muttered sadly with a sigh.

Lavi stared at the ceiling for a while until he spoke up. "Any news on Phantom?" He asked, but Krory just shook his head sadly.

Lavi grimaced as he went back to staring at the ceiling while Allen fingered his shirt's collar.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Reever ran in panting. "Sir! We have a witness who says he saw Dan Brown get murdered!"

* * *

Krory, Kanda, Lavi, and Allen all were sitting down while Reever stood next to the old drunk who looked extremely tired.

"Could you repeat what you said to Reever please?" Krory asked politely and the old drunk nodded before clearing his throat.

"I-I saw… this Dan fellow in my alleyway… he was talking to some silver-white haired boy… talking weird too… like he didn't know what he was saying… next thing you know, that Dan guy was holding a knife into his own throat…" The old drunk stated while they all listened to him.

"Dan Brown always had a knife on hand in case he needs to open anything…" Reever stated to the others who nodded in understanding.

"So… Dan Brown killed himself, but he didn't have any control over it?" Krory asked, and the old drunk shrugged nervously.

"Don't know… his eyes were all like foggy…"

"Sounds like hypnosis to me." Kanda stated suddenly which caused everyone to look at him while Marie nodded.

"We saw this magician where we were sent and he could hypnotize people. We saw that their eyes went foggy and all. But before you wonder, the magician had blonde hair. Not white." Marie stated while Kanda nodded in agreement.

"So you guys watched a magician hypnotize people, huh?" Lavi asked and Marie nodded.

"It was actually quite interesting from what Kanda told me. Kanda even join-"

"Marie!" Kanda snapped and Marie quieted down with a smirk while Kanda glared angrily at him.

"Anyway…" Allen said to pull attention back to the old drunk.

"Someone is either helping Phantom or Phantom is wearing a wig whenever he robs someone." Allen stated while Travis nodded from where he sat in the corner.

"Wigs tend to be one of criminals' most used items in large scale robberies." Travis stated as everyone listened to him.

"So… We're looking a white haired person? How hard could that be?" Allen asked and everyone nodded in agreement including Travis.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was slumped onto the floor except for Kanda and Marie.

"Repeat that number again, Kanda…" Krory muttered from where his head was resting on his desk.

"Whatever. In three hours we have found thirty-five thousand, six hundred, twenty-nine people with white or silver hair. And none who are, as that old man said, young." Kanda stated from the paper in his hand while Marie nodded calmly.

"35,629 people…" Lavi groaned as he hit his forehead with his palm.

"And not a single one that could be Phantom…" Allen added as he lay down on the floor stretched out.

"Well, it's actually only 35,628." Reever stated from where he sat backwards on his chair so he could rest his arms on the back of it.

"How come?" Lavi asked weakly, and Reever smirked slightly.

"That old man who we just talked to." He stated tiredly, and everyone but Kanda and Travis nodded in agreement.

"Well, how about we sleep on it?" Krory asked, and everyone agreed to that.

* * *

Allen groaned as he slumped onto his bed when he got back to his house.

He tiredly pulled the covers over him until he heard the phone downstairs ring.

"Master!" Lenalee's voice called and Allen groaned a little louder as he dragged himself back up.

He tiredly walked down the stairs and took the phone from Lenalee.

"Yes?" He said while putting his hand on his forehead from a sudden headache.

The person on the other end of the line was silent as Allen rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?" He said and still nobody answered on the other end. Allen waited for a few minutes while the other end remained silent.

"Oh well." Allen muttered as he started to put the receiver back down.

Right before the receiver landed, a voice suddenly said something, but Allen didn't hear it. "It's time."

* * *

The airport was bustling with people as the latest flight had landed.

"Let's see… Sheer City… She's here." Someone said as he held a photo in front of him and a suitcase in his other hand.

He used the hand holding the photo to push his glasses up while staring out.

"Finally…" He muttered as someone walked up to him with a couple of suitcases piled into his arms.

"Ah, Bak. Good timing. Can I have my phone?" The man asked the person, and Bak groaned as he shifted the suitcases to try and pull his phone out of his pocket.

He slowly handed the phone to the man and almost dropped the suitcases.

"Be careful." The man muttered before holding the phone up to his ear after pressing a number.

A mechanical voice talked back to him.

"The phone number you have dialed exists only in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." The phone said, and the man looked at the phone in surprise and then sighed as he pocketed it.

"That's weird… It was working fine a few seconds ago…"

"K-Komui-san! I'm losing them!" Bak said as he was slowly heading backwards.

Komui ignored him as he, without looking back, took his other suitcase from Bak and put the photo of a little girl into his coat's pocket.

"Let's go, Bak." He said as Bak fell backwards and the suitcases went flying everywhere.

"I have my sister to find." Komui muttered without noticing Bak falling or the suitcase flying past his head.

* * *

**Time for what? Heh... You will see... Review, nya.**


	7. Brother, Another, Other

**Chapter 7- Brother, Another, Other  
Author Note: Okay, the wind is blowing for this fic. XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Over by the west edge of the city, where all the transportation places were, a long sleek black car silently drove past the airport just as Komui and Bak stepped outside.

Komui raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight while Bak couldn't due to the excessive amount of suitcases he was carrying.

Komui flagged a taxi down nearby and finally turned to Bak. "Do you have the address?" He asked without caring that Bak was having a hard time.

"Yes…" Came Bak's muffled voice from behind a suitcase and Komui nodded approvingly before getting into the taxi while the driver helped Bak with the suitcases, much to Bak's relief.

* * *

Allen sat in his study with a book propped against his leg as he silently flipped through the pages absentmindedly.

He didn't hear the taxi slowly make its way up the drive until its driver hit the brake and Allen heard the suitcases that were tied to the roof of the taxi fall off.

Allen closed his book in confusion before setting it down gently.

He glanced out the window to see part of the taxi, and Allen then turned to get the door before Lenalee did.

* * *

Komui fixed his collar outside the mansion while Bak heaved the suitcases over to him.

Komui raised his hand and gave three sharp rasps on the door.

Seconds later, Allen opened the door and Komui smiled politely. "Good day, I'm here-"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to buy anything, thank you." Allen said calmly and Komui paused for a moment before coughing to clear his throat.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm here to see the master of this household. Where is he?" Komui asked politely and Allen stayed quiet for a moment before pointing to himself. "That would be me then."

* * *

Allen stared in slight surprise as Bak heaved the suitcases till he placed them down next to the chair Allen had said for Komui to sit in.

Komui nodded to Bak before looking back at Allen while Bak flopped onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Um, is he going to be all right?" Allen asked and Komui nodded curtly.

"Oh, him? He'll be fine. A little exercise never hurt anyone." Komui said with a smile as Bak was seeing the light of the tunnel.

"Okay… What is it you are here for?" Allen asked, trying not to point out that Bak was nearing Death's Door.

Komui perked up and then nodded before taking the top suitcase and opening it.

"Ah, yes. I am here to retrieve her." He stated as he took something out of the suitcase and placed it on the table between he and Allen.

Allen nearly choked on the tea he had as he stared down at Lenalee's picture when she was little.

* * *

Outside the mansion, the sleek black car was parked across the street while the person in the back seat rolled down his window to stare at the mansion with a confident smile on his face.

"Home sweet home." He muttered while his driver, a large burly man, stepped out and opened the person's door swiftly.

The person stepped out and chuckled to himself as the sunlight bounced off his silver-white hair.

Behind the person and the burly man, another person stepped out of the opposite side of the car and silently stood behind the two.

"Sir Tyki's information was correct, sir." She stated and the person nodded calmly.

"What's the chance of him being there at this time?" He asked and the woman paused before answering.

"98.6 percent, sir." She stated and the person's smile turned into a grin.

"Good. Give him five more minutes. I wouldn't want to ruin his day just yet."

* * *

Allen's day was already ruined.

Allen stared dismally at Lenalee's old picture while Komui went on about certain rights he had to take Lenalee back.

"-As I am her brother, I am entitled to become her guardian with or without permission from the one she works for. As you know, you can't work in her line of work if you have family." Komui stated and Allen handed the picture back to Komui.

Komui calmly took the picture, placed it back into the suitcase, closed the suitcase, placed it to the side, and grabbed another one.

"Here are the papers for guardianship." He stated as he opened the suitcase and handed some papers bound by a paper clip to Allen.

Allen stared at the papers for a second while Komui fished out more documents from the suitcases.

"Also here are the court orders, her birth certificate, and her release forms. I trust you know what that means." Komui said and Allen nodded as he handed back the papers silently.

He took the court orders to look at and he paused when he saw the name of the judge.

Komui eagerly stared at Allen till Allen handed the papers back to Komui.

Komui put the papers back into the suitcase and smiled calmly at Allen while placing the suitcase next to the previous one.

Allen glanced over at where Miranda had been sitting as she listened to Komui.

"Miranda, please get Lenalee." Allen said and Miranda nodded before getting up and running off to get Lenalee.

"Thank you for your time." Komui said as he stood up and Allen followed suite.

"No problem…" He said trying to sound calm, which barely made it past.

Komui shook Allen's hand happily and then walked back to the main hallway to wait for Lenalee.

Allen followed shortly after helping Bak back to life.

Bak groaned to himself as he heaved the suitcases again towards Komui.

But before any of the three could see Miranda coming back with Lenalee, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Down by the police station, Krory was going through files on his desk until someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." He said without looking up from the files. The door opened and Reever stepped in with a grim look on his face.

"What is it, Reever?" Krory asked in concern. Reever took a deep breath to calm himself down slightly before saying.

"Phantom's appeared. Right now in broad daylight."

* * *

Allen opened the door and blinked a few times as he could only see the burly man's chest.

"Umm… Can I help you?" Allen asked and the man stepped out of the way.

Allen felt himself suddenly go cold as he stared at the person from the car.

"Hello, my double. Hope you've had a good time as me." The person stated as Allen stared into the face of, well, himself.

But this Allen had snow white hair and a nasty looking scar over his left eye.

"I do hope I'm causing you some grief right about now. My name is… Oh, but you should know it. Allen Walker." Allen Walker stated while the Allen standing in the doorway was frozen with shock.

* * *

**One of you readers had actually sniffed out my plan before I unleashed it! Good for you! XD**


	8. Phantom of The Past

**Chapter 8- Phantom of The Past  
Author Note: -is listening to violin music- Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

The police were all silent as they stood behind their cars, guns ready at the church they had surrounded.

The church's priest had long since left and the building was now unused.

Another police cruiser rolled up behind the others and Krory stepped out of it followed by Reever.

"He's in there?" Krory had with a curious look at the church.

"Yes, sir." One of the officers stated before Lavi ran over to them with half his coat on while the other half was still waiting to be put on.

"Sorry… I'm late…" Lavi said between pants while Krory looked at him in surprise.

Lavi straightened up after catching his breath and finally put his coat on properly.

"He's here?" Lavi asked incredulously with a glance at the church. Krory nodded before calling orders to the police officers to stay ready.

Lavi stared at the church for a moment before Reever held up a hand gun to him. Lavi took the gun slowly and slid it into its holster on his belt.

"How long has he been in there?" Lavi asked and Reever looked at the clipboard he had under his arm.

"… Thirty-three minutes." Reever said after glancing at his watch. Lavi nodded in silence before swiftly hopping over one of the police cruiser's back.

"Hey! Get back here, Lavi!" Reever shouted after him but Lavi didn't listen as he made his way to the side of the church's wide open door.

Lavi glanced inside and then darted in while Reever ran to tell Krory.

* * *

Allen was silent as he stared at the white haired Allen until a sudden movement from the burly man made him snap out of his daze.

But he didn't snap out of it quick enough. The burly man roughly planted a punch into Allen's side, and Allen fell to the floor while gasping for air.

Komui and Bak backed away slowly as they stared from Allen on the ground to the Allen standing in the doorway.

"Oh, come on now. That shouldn't have hurt. Skin was holding back even." Allen stated as he coldly stared down at Allen as the burly man named Skin cracked his knuckles before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small lollipop.

Skin placed the lollipop, wrapper still on it, between his teeth and cracked down on it before swallowing the entire thing.

Komui and Bak looked queasily at Skin before their attention shifted when Allen snapped his fingers briskly.

Skin and Allen moved into the hallway as the woman from the car stepped towards the collapsed Allen.

"Take out the trash, please, Lulubell." Allen said to the woman and she nodded before grabbing Allen's collar and began to drag him outside.

"W-Wait just a minute!" Komui shouted and the white haired Allen looked over at Komui and Bak in a calm sort of way.

"Yes?" He asked as if nothing he just did was wrong.

"What right do you have to do that to him!?" Komui snapped and Allen sighed while putting his hand on his forehead in mock sadness.

Lulubell had not stopped as she now had dragged Allen outside before the Allen inside made a small motion and she let go of Allen's collar.

"What right do I have? Every." Allen stated while Komui glared at the boy angrily.

"Every!?" He snapped, but a sudden step forward from Skin caused Komui to shrink back.

"Yes, every." Allen stated while Skin terrorized Komui and Bak with a menacing crack of his knuckles again.

"After all, my father was the one who picked his wench of a mother to make her son look exactly like me." Allen continued and that caused Miranda, who had just stepped onto the staircase on the second floor, to freeze up in shock.

She glanced over at where Lenalee was busy fixing her bed without hearing anything going on below.

Miranda quickly stepped back onto the floor, rushed over, quietly closed the door, and leaned against it as she listened in to below.

* * *

Lavi had his gun pointed forward as he slowly stepped into the hall where a grand organ was positioned on the opposite wall.

The stained glass above it created multi-colored shadows on the floor as Lavi quietly stepped closer to it.

He licked his lips in anticipation while he watched someone play the organ with great talent. "Stop and put your hands up." Lavi said loud enough to be heard over the music.

The music stopped and Phantom suddenly started to chuckle loudly before standing up.

Lavi readied the gun before repeating himself. "Put your hands up." He said and with each word, advanced closer to the criminal.

"And why should I, sir? Why should I put my hands up when I have nothing to gain from it?" Phantom asked before turning around and Lavi flinched as Phantom also had a gun in his hand.

"Go on, detective. Shoot. A load of good it would do you." Phantom said sarcastically and Lavi caught that quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and Phantom merely chuckled again.

"You can't kill me, detective. You can not kill a phantom." Phantom stated with a grin and Lavi took a careful step forward.

"Yeah? Well, last I saw, you're not a phantom. Just a messed up person who murders." Lavi said and the Phantom mocked him by looking hurt at his comment.

"Now really. You could pull that trigger there, and you'd probably get an award. But I'll be back just the same, detective. The Phantom shall live whether you like it or not." Phantom said and Lavi eyed the hand gun in the Phantom's hand before stepping forward again.

"Tell me who you really are." Lavi said and Phantom chuckled yet again.

"I am no one. I am but a phantom to this world. Dead yet alive. Unable to die, unable to live." Phantom said before raising the gun to the side of his head.

Lavi's eyes widened as Phantom placed the end of the gun's barrel to his temple. "Another phantom will come, detective. You can not stop it, and now, I may finally learn who I am." Phantom stated before one deafening sound and then all was silent except for Lavi's heart pounding against his rib cage and the dripping sound as blood rolled down the steps to the organ.

* * *

Komui and Bak shrank back until they were back in the study as the white haired Allen looked around.

"A nice place really. Too bad I never really saw much of it besides my room." Allen said before looking at Komui and Bak calmly.

"Now mind telling me what it is you are here for?" He asked and Komui trembled in fear at Skin and at the cold stare Allen was giving him.

"I'm just here… for my sister… nothing else…" Komui said slowly, trying to stay calm.

"A sister? Ah, she must be a maid here probably. Father always did like keeping maids around. Useless by themselves, but they are quite good scapegoats in the long run. At least that's what we used them as." Allen said calmly as if reciting a favorite memory or such.

Komui took that moment as his chance. "I-I won't tell anyone… just please… let me have my sister back…" He said and Allen looked over at him before chuckling.

"Mr. Lee, you can't be serious." He said and Komui froze up as he stared at Allen.

"How did…?"

"I know your name? Ah, yes. A certain informant of mine told me after he had signed you her papers." Allen stated and Komui's eyes widened in shock.

"The judge…!?" He asked and Allen nodded calmly before continuing.

"Yes, he gave me the picture you had of her when she was a child. She was quite cute really. Ever since I've been wondering what she looks like grown up. Quite the beauty I bet." Allen said with a smile as Komui was far from smiling.

"I have her papers though. You can't-"

"Do anything? Yeah right. Those papers are fake. They were only to make you lead me straight to her." Allen stated and Komui turned pale as he realized what he had done.

"You mean you…?" He started to say until Allen sighed in annoyance.

"Manipulated you so you would show me where she was? Yes, quite clever of you." He said sarcastically and Komui fell to his knees while Bak was still being menaced by Skin behind Komui.

"I must say though… I didn't expect it to lead me back home again. So I just decided to kill two birds with one stone. Get my life back, and get your sister. A simple plan that you helped me with perfectly. An A+ to you, Mr. Lee." Allen stated with a smile while Bak was trying to cower in the corner of the room.

"Now then… Time to see this sister of yours." Allen said before turning around, but he wasn't able to take a step when Komui suddenly shouted at him. "What do you mean by getting your life back?" He asked and Allen paused before turning back to him.

"… Okay, I'll tell you. My father, Mana, he was a real hero in this town. He was the one who found the gold vein underneath it. But after a while, people started to get greedy with his gold. So, one day, he went into the gold mine, told everyone to get out, and he boarded it up like it had run dry, which it was far from doing any time soon. Afterwards, he called the entire town together, all forty-three of them, and hypnotized them all into believing that the vein had dried out. It worked perfectly. Father then took me when I was two years old, hypnotized one of his maids into having a child that would exactly like me, and leave Sheer City with me. He told everyone that that maid was to take his place and soon after, the town flourished into what it is today." Allen stated and Komui couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But… why?" He asked and Allen groaned quietly to himself in annoyance.

"Because if he hadn't, people would have taken all of our gold. Father taught me everything he knew from his time as a traveling magician, and before he died he told me exactly what I was to do with this town." Allen stated and Komui raised an eyebrow.

"Do what to it?" He asked cautiously, and Allen grinned icily before answering. "Empty it and get back all of the gold. Thanks to the hypnotized townspeople, visitors were made to believe that it was dry too. Now after all of this time of waiting, I've decided to finally take back what's mine." Allen said as he put his hand onto his chest with a grin. Komui stared at Allen as if he was crazy, but he knew that it worked.

"So this Phantom I heard about is…"

"Hell if I know."

"… Huh?"

"I don't know who the hell he is, but he would have had to have been one of the townspeople back then who somehow, which is impossible, broken out of father's hypnosis. Frankly, he's in the way." Allen stated before turning away again.

Komui glanced over at where Skin was happily grinning, and he then glanced back to Allen's back.

"Skin. Dispose of them. Make it look like they were exploring the city, and wound up at the bottom of the sewer." Allen said without looking back and Skin nodded happily before saying. "I guess we lucked out when he chose Sir Tyki as his judge, huh?"

Allen smirked before looking up the staircase. "You have no idea." Allen said, and that was last thing Komui heard before Skin hit him hard in the back of the head, and Komui hit the floor out cold along with Bak.

Allen looked over where Lulubell was still waiting with the unconscious Allen still on the landing.

"Oh, and about him. Take him out of town and kill him. He can't die in this city, and no one can see him or you. Understand?" Allen said and Lulubell nodded before roughly grabbing Allen by the collar again and dragging him to their car.

Allen smiled happily as he turned to see Skin walk towards him with Komui and Bak dragged by each hand.

"Get rid of them and then go get me a brown wig and a scar remover. People would suspect something otherwise." He said and Skin nodded before asking. "What are you going to do, sir?" He asked and Allen sighed in relief before placing his hand on the staircase's railing.

"I have a maid to break in."

* * *

**Okay, and a note to reviewers. Please do not ask the "I wonder" questions.** **They ruin the story** **for me and ruins it for me because if you wonder right, it makes me feel like I did it on purpose (which I did not because this story is already planned out to the end). And that ruins it for you because I would start updating slower as I would need to think of new ways to go about telling the story so you did not wonder right. Frankly, it would save me and you time. Thank you.**


	9. Hunting Phantom and The Brink of Death

**Chapter 9- Hunting Phantom and The Brink of Death  
Author Note: -is listening to Save You by Nickelback- Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Lavi was silent as he sat on the front steps of the police station.

In his hand was Phantom's mask and he was staring at it while turning it around over and over again.

The door to the station opened and Lavi glanced behind him to see Reever holding a file in his hand.

"Here you go. Phantom's identity." Reever stated as he handed Lavi the file.

Lavi took the file slowly and gingerly opened it to see a mostly blank paper.

"No name found. No birthplace. The Phantom was just that." Reever stated and Lavi glanced from the mask to the file.

"I am no one. I am but a phantom to this world. Dead yet alive. Unable to die, unable to live. He said that to me." Lavi quoted and Reever raised an eyebrow.

"Any idea on what it meant?" He asked but Lavi just shook his head.

"None. He was living cause I saw him die. But… I'm just so confused…" Lavi said as he lowered his head so it could rest on his hands.

Reever thought about something for a second and then turned to head back in. "Well, take the rest of the day off."

"Sure…" Lavi muttered and when Reever stepped inside and closed the door behind him, Lavi got up and walked away from the station with Phantom's mask and file in hand.

* * *

Lulubell looked around as she stood outside the city in the large dump.

"Area empty." She said to herself and then tossed the unconscious Allen onto the ground and revealed a sickly knife from her sleeve.

She held the knife loosely between her fingers and was about to slash downward at Allen's neck when a sudden clanging of metal falling caused Lulubell to tense up.

The clanging continued and Lulubell grimaced before disappearing into the shadows.

"Ow…! Darn cans everywhere!" A grumpy voice muttered as the old man that saw the real Allen walked by while holding his back in pain.

The old man stopped when he noticed Allen and he looked scared before rushing over.

"Oi, lad! What happened to you?" He asked the out cold Allen and Lulubell silently sheathed her knife before leaving the area in disappointment.

The old man looked around for help, but when he didn't see any he slowly picked Allen up over one shoulder and dragged him off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Allen was furious.

He stood in the room that Lenalee had been in. The window was open and Miranda was on the floor, with a red mark on the side of her face.

"You cunning little-! Where'd you tell her to go?" Allen asked lividly, but Miranda stayed quiet on the floor.

Allen rubbed the back of his hand and looked out the window to see a rope of sheets leading down to the ground.

"Sheets… cliché." He muttered while Miranda put a hand on her cheek.

"Ding dong!" A pair of voices suddenly called out and Allen grinned coldly.

"Good timing." He muttered as he opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Miranda slowly sat up and looked after him in confusion. "Who could it be now…?" She whispered until she heard a pair of high-pitched laughter.

Miranda slowly stood up and quietly looked out of the door to see two very odd looking people standing by the front door.

"Door was open so we let ourselves in!" They stated in unison, and Allen smiled calmly with a clap of his hands.

"No problem. I'm just getting settled in anyway. Great to see you here, Jas and Debi." Allen said while the twins grinned happily with their revolvers pointed at each other.

"You got a job for us, Boss?" Jas asked and Allen grinned evilly with a glance back up at Miranda.

"I have an idea for one, but let's wait till later. Your job now is to find me this person called Phantom. He's in the way." Allen stated and Jas and Debi laughed happily.

"Phantom doesn't stand a ghost of a chance!"

"Ghost of a chance! Ghost of a chance! Haha!"

* * *

Lavi stopped walking as he looked up at the building ahead of him.

"Sorry, Reever. But my day off is not today." He muttered as he gripped Phantom's file and headed towards the house.

He stopped on the front steps, gulped nervously, and then knocked on the door.

"Oh, wait a sec!" A voice answered and the door then opened and an annoyed Milly looked out at Lavi.

"Oh, you. What do you want now?" She asked bitterly and Lavi grinned nervously before holding up the file.

"I need help." Lavi stated and Milly sighed loudly. "Grandpa! Lavi's here!" She called into the house and coughing replied.

Milly moved out of the way so Lavi could come in, and Lavi did while looking around. "Don't touch anything." Milly snapped and Lavi nodded slowly as footsteps made him look over to see an elderly man walk over.

The black circles around his eyes made him seem very panda-ish.

"Jiji. I need help with a case." Lavi stated and Bookman smirked before taking a smoking pipe out.

"Come on in then. Milly, get us some tea please." Bookman said and Milly nodded before shooting Lavi a glare and walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ah, the last case you asked for my help on was so long ago…" Bookman stated as he sat down across from Lavi with the file on the table behind them.

"Yeah, that case was tricky. But this one is too." Lavi stated and Bookman chuckled calmly.

"Sounds like the tricky ones are the ones that stump you." He stated while Milly brought out the tea.

She placed the cup in front of Bookman and put the tray down away from Lavi so he'd have to get up to get his (which hadn't even been poured).

Lavi sighed as he got his tea and Bookman chuckled as Lavi sat back down.

"Let's me see this file…" Bookman muttered before opening the file and placing it back on the table.

"No name, no birthplace, or any other information. Strange, huh?" Bookman asked and Lavi nodded with a sip of tea.

"Except I can't think of how that's possible." He stated and Bookman smiled with a nod.

"Yes, youngsters shouldn't be old enough to."

"Huh?"

"In the older days, there was one kind of person who were never given this information. They had no name or birthplace." Bookman stated and Lavi perked up.

"So this Phantom is one of them? But this kid was only my age!" Lavi stated and Bookman nodded before continuing. "Obviously someone else is from that sect and is getting children into it also." He stated and Lavi thought about it before nodding.

"I see, so find this person and we find Phantom's information?" Lavi asked and Bookman nodded before having some tea.

"It confuses me as to why you want to know. This case is over, isn't it?" Bookman asked with a sly smirk and Lavi nodded slowly.

"What he said made me think about it so much… I just can't get my head around it."

"What did he say?" Bookman asked curiously, and Lavi took a breath before saying.

"I am no one. I am but a phantom to this world. Dead yet alive. Unable to die, unable to live."

Bookman leaned back into his chair to think about it and he smiled a few minutes later.

"My boy, have you ever been in an orphanage?" He asked and Lavi slowly shook his head.

Bookman straightened up and chuckled. "I see then. An orphanage is where abandoned children go to be looked after. Most of those children have no names or known birthplace because they were abandoned. But because of that, they have no emotional ties to this world. They are dead yet alive." Bookman stated and Lavi's face slowly lit up.

"So what your saying is… that Phantom is an orphan?"

"Perhaps, or maybe Phantom is actually an orphanage which trains children to be criminals behind the scenes." Bookman stated and Lavi stood up in a hurry.

"Thank you, Jiji!" Lavi said before heading for the door and Bookman sighed before taking Lavi's unfinished tea.

"He's still so hyper when he knows something. Ah, Milly? Could you get the car? I want to aid Lavi some more."

"Want me to stop him too?"

"That might… be nice."

* * *

Lavi jumped down the front stairs, but the second he touched ground, he was on the ground due to a basket smashed into the back of his head.

"Hold your horses, Grandpa said he wanted to come along." Milly stated while Lavi rubbed the back of his head.

"You could have said that without nearly killing me."

"Could've, didn't want to." Milly stated as Bookman walked out with a hat on and a cane in his hand.

"Sorry about rushing off, Jiji." Lavi said with a nervous grin but Bookman just waved it off.

"You got me interested. I should have spoken up sooner." He stated and Milly groaned inwardly.

"Well, you boys have fun." She started to say as she turned away, but Bookman stopped her with his cane.

"You come too. You could use the fresh air." He said and Milly groaned loudly as the driver came up with the car.

* * *

**BOOM!**


	10. May I Have Some More

**Chapter 10- May I Have Some More  
Author Note: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy on my other fic. ^^; Enjoy.**

* * *

"I appreciate the visit, detective." The man said as he led Lavi, Bookman, and Milly down the hallway of the orphanage.

Lavi glanced into the rooms as they passed and several kids were starring at them.

"No problem. We just wanted a look around really." Lavi said with a smile and the man nodded before opening the door to his office.

"Please, come in." The man said and the three walked in before sitting down in front of the man's desk.

"So what is it you wanted to know?" The man asked and Lavi got right to it.

"Have you heard of Phantom?" He asked and the man nodded before holding up the latest newspaper that had the article about Phantom's death on the front.

"I heard about it. We try to make sure the children don't though. It sometimes messes with their heads." The man stated and Bookman nodded calmly.

"Well, what if I was to tell you that the Phantom was from here?" Bookman asked and the man stared at him in shock.

"It can't be. Nobody has adopted any child in twenty years!" He stated and Lavi thought about that for a moment.

"How about any runaways?" He asked and the man thought before shaking his head.

"No, none. If you want, there are records right in the library through that door. Help yourself." The man said as he stood up and opened the door near the three that led to a room filled with books.

Milly gaped at the books while Lavi sighed sadly. "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

"This is boring…" Milly muttered three hours later as she flipped through a book she thought she already looked through.

"We're getting nowhere, Jiji. The guy was telling the truth. No one has left until they were old enough, but everyone that was that age left Sheer City right after. Courtesy of the owner we just spoke with." Lavi stated and Bookman nodded before putting his book down.

"But that doesn't make sense unless Phantom came to Sheer City from outside, but why Sheer City?" Bookman wondered and the two younger ones shrugged in unison.

"Maybe he heard about the empty gold vein, but didn't find out it was empty till he came here. After that he got mad and threw a tantrum." Milly wondered and Lavi grinned nervously.

"That might actually make sense."

"Might?" Milly grumbled bitterly as Lavi opened another book until the door opened and the three looked over to see the man smile at them.

"Find anything yet, detective?"

"Not much." Lavi said truthfully, and the man sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more." He said and Lavi shrugged again before putting the book down.

"No worries." Lavi said before the three left the orphanage and back into the car.

"Great, that was three hours off my life." Milly muttered angrily and Bookman smiled slightly as Lavi was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Junior?" Bookman asked as he looked into the rear-view mirror at Lavi.

"Could it be possible for Phantom to be abandoned without going to an orphanage? Like just dropped on the streets and left there fending for himself?" Lavi wondered and Bookman thought about it before starting the car. "Good question…"

* * *

Allen groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see the crumbling ceiling above him.

"Ah, you woke up." The old man said and Allen sat up to look around.

"Where am I?" He asked and the old man looked around before shrugging.

"Some abandoned house I call home." He said before handing Allen a cracked glass of water.

"Don't worry, it's clean." The old man said when he saw Allen's nervous grimace at the water.

Allen took his word for it and gulped it down before coughing. "Sheesh, you must be parched if you gulp that stuff down!" The old man said with a laugh while Allen coughed.

"I thought you said it was clean!"

"The glass is. The water is putrid." The old man stated with a chuckle as Allen put the glass down and coughed more.

"So who are you?" Allen asked and the old man shrugged before closing a cracked window.

"I go by many names. You may call me Deek."

* * *

"Well, that was an enjoyable day."

"No, it wasn't." Milly said automatically after they had reached Bookman's house again.

Bookman chuckled quietly before getting out of the car with Milly behind him.

Lavi got out on the other side, and closed the door behind him before the driver drove away.

"Well, please come back anytime in case you find anything. This case has made me quite interested." Bookman said and Lavi nodded as Milly grumbled something bitterly about Lavi and stormed inside.

* * *

The wind blew by as Jas and Debi stood there with their guns pointed at each other as they stared at the empty chair behind a desk that had a plaque saying _Mayor_.

More wind blew by and so did tumbleweeds as a nearby rooster crowed.

"WHERE THE HELL IS CROSS?!"

"Bruck bruck!"

"What's with the rooster…?"

"Rooster! Rooster! … What's this?"

"…"

"DAMN YOU, CROSS!"

* * *

The white-haired Allen tapped his finger on the railing as he stared down at Jas and Debi with a rooster of Jas's head.

"So… The Mayor wasn't there… and you had the strangest notion to bring back a rooster you found there?" Allen asked and Jas and Debi glared angrily at him.

"That damned Cross! He's our prey!" The two shouted and Allen smiled calmly with a small wave.

"Regardless. Please continue your job."

"That Cross will be dead!"

"Dead! Dead!" The two shouted until something fell from Jas's jacket and Allen perked up when he noticed.

"What's that?" He asked while pointing to it and the two froze up before answering annoyed.

"That damn Cross stuck us with his debt!"

Allen was silent for a second before falling backwards and laughing his head off as Jas and Debi rushed up the stairs and Debi grabbed him by the collar.

"What's so funny?!" The two snapped with the rooster joining in and Allen chuckled nervously as Debi pinned him against the wall.

"Don't worry about that debt. Just kill him and you won't need to worry about him." Allen stated and the two grinned before letting go of Allen.

"Deal, Boss!" Debi said before swiftly jumping onto the stair's railing and sliding down and out of the mansion with Jas right behind him.

Allen chuckled quietly as he slowly walked down the stairs and stopped to pick up the pile of papers.

"How much did he give them for debt anyway?" He wondered before looking and the number and freezing up.

"H-Holy…!"

"Bruck bruck!"

* * *

**Yes, I played off of the actual series with Jasdebi. :P**


	11. Art and Sweets

**Chapter 11- Art and Sweets  
Author Note: Please forgive me for not updating in so long! I wanted to finish one story at a time, and now after KNBA has been finished, this fic shall recieve most of my attention! Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Allen looked around the small rundown shack as Deek stared at him.

"So who are you, boy?" He asked and Allen looked over at Deek for a second before smiling politely.

"Allen." He said and Deek nodded a few times before eyeing the clock on the wall.

"Huh, he's late." He muttered and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Who's late?"

"The cops." Deek said and Allen immediately froze up.

Deek suddenly started to laugh his head while Allen grew more nervous. "Relax! I was kidding! A friend of mine from the central part of town likes to check up on me!" Deek stated and as if on cue, the rusty door hinges creaked and Allen looked over to see a bearded man with glasses scratch his chin.

"You aren't talking about me now, Deek?" He asked and Deek chuckled guiltily.

"Sorry, Tiedoll. Any new paintings to show me?" Deek asked and Tiedoll nodded before noticing Allen. "Ah, who might this dirty boy be?" He asked while staring intently at Allen.

"Name's Allen. He looks worse than me too!" Deek said with a laugh, and that's when Allen saw his reflection in the cracked mirror behind Deek.

Deek was right; Allen was a mess. His hair had some dirt in it while his shirt was all messy and torn from probably being dragged through the dump.

Tiedoll extended a hand, and Allen warily shook it before Tiedoll smiled.

"You always did like taking care of kids, huh, Deek?" Tiedoll said with a smile to Deek who grinned back.

"It never got quiet around with that Kanda boy too. How's he doing?" Deek asked and Allen flinched at the mentioning of Kanda.

"You know Kanda?!" Allen asked incredulously. Tiedoll and Deek looked over in surprise before Tiedoll answered. "Deek found him about ten years ago. I took him in cause Deek was in no shape to take care of a kid like him. I'm surprised you know him." Tiedoll stated and Allen nodded grimly.

"He works at the same police station I do." Allen said and Deek's eyes widened in surprise.

"So I should call the cops to pick you up! They can take better care of you than I can!" Deek said and Tiedoll nodded until Allen quickly cut in.

"No!"

Deek and Tiedoll looked at Allen in confusion as the boy slumped back against the wall.

"It would be best if you didn't." Allen said even as his body really wanted to leave the shack.

_'That white haired boy who called himself Allen might be there.' _Allen thought as Tiedoll stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Is there anyone that we can call?" He asked and Allen thought about it for a second before nodding.

* * *

Skin trudged through the front door of the mansion with a large grin on his face as in his right hand he dragged Lenalee across the floor kicking and trying to scream except she was bound and gagged.

"Found her, Boss." Skin said happily in case he got a reward. Allen smiled calmly down at the burly man before nodding.

"There's some candy in the car, Skin. Help yourself after bringing her up here." Allen said and Skin started to drool at the thought of candy as he roughly pulled Lenalee up the stairs.

"Also, when you're done eating, call Tyki. I want this Phantom person put down." Allen stated and Skin tilted his head slightly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ripped up newspaper.

"Found it on the ground." He stated quickly as Allen took it and skimmed the front page.

"… Never mind. Just tell Tyki to find me the blueprints for the mines instead." Allen said and Skin nodded before taking back the newspaper and letting go of Lenalee.

Allen watched the large man slowly leave the mansion to feast off of his sweets.

Allen then looked back down at Lenalee who was angrily glaring at him. "Now that was foolish." He said while wagging his finger like you do to a child. Lenalee wanted so badly to kick him in that condescending smile, but before she could move, Allen gracelessly ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

Lenalee bit back a whimper of pain while Allen seemed to enjoy that.

"Now behave or I can just locked you up like I did those other three useless fools." Allen said calmly as somewhere in the house, Miranda, Jerry, and Lou Fa were tied up in supply closet.

"I hate you…" Lenalee muttered lividly, but Allen just shrugged it off with his smile.

"Why thank you. I would be confused if you weren't." He said before grabbing Lenalee by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

Lenalee gritted her teeth in pain as he gripped her arm painfully. "Now enough funny business. You're here to do whatever I tell you to. Disobey and… Well, you don't want to know." He whispered darkly into her ear, and without looking, Lenalee could tell he was smiling happily.

* * *

Lavi looked up from where he sat in the police station to the officer holding the phone out to him.

"Someone's calling for you." The officer said before handing the phone to Lavi. 

_'Is it Jiji?' _Lavi thought before putting his ear to the phone. "Hello?" He asked and he paused at the unfamiliar voice.

"Who wants to know?" Lavi asked back and after a few seconds, Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

* * *

A little later, Lavi looked around the dump with a grimace as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you Lavi?"

Lavi turned to see Tiedoll smiling at him politely. "And if I am?" Lavi shot back cautiously until another voice made him jolt.

"Lavi!" Allen said as he ran up to Lavi.

"Allen! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked in surprise as Allen glanced around and grabbed Lavi's arm.

"Not here." He said before dragging Lavi with him while Tiedoll followed the two back to Deek's shack.

Behind a pile of random broken objects, Lulubell lowered her knife and frowned to herself.

"Master should know about this…" She whispered before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

The moon shone overhead as Allen finished telling Lavi what had happened. "That's…!" Lavi muttered before putting his hand to his mouth as Tiedoll and Deek glanced at each other in surprise.

"The name Mana does sound familiar, but I didn't know he had a son." Tiedoll muttered before Deek added. "I've meet Mana a few times back when I was still living decently. He didn't even look like he was married." Deek stated and Allen frowned before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure about this, Allen?" Lavi asked and Allen nodded curtly.

"That guy told me himself. He called himself Allen Walker and basically kicked me out of my own home. Go there and tell me you don't believe me!" Allen said, but Lavi shook his head quickly.

"Nah, I believe you. Just hard to believe anything that's going on today…" He muttered and Allen leaned back against the wall.

"But hypnosis? Why go that far?" Lavi asked out loud, but nobody replied until Tiedoll coughed.

"I might be able to help you. One of my companions back in the city is an expert with animals. So she knows a few things about control." He stated and Lavi looked over at Tiedoll.

"What's her name?" He asked and Tiedoll chuckled nervously. "Her name's Cloud." He said, and Lavi suddenly went all sparkly-eyed.

"Cloud?! You know her?!" Lavi asked in amazement and Allen looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Who's she?" He asked and Lavi quickly looked at Allen in shock. "She's just the greatest circus performer ever! She does animal acts sometimes in the park when I'm out for a walk! She even has this really nimble monkey that's always with her!" Lavi said happily and Tiedoll laughed quietly.

"Seems you're a fan then."

"Yes, sir! When can we see her?" Lavi asked and Tiedoll scratched his chin while thinking.

"I'll try to see her tomorrow. Till then how about you take Allen to your house to sleep for the night?" Tiedoll asked and Lavi nodded several times.

"Yes, sir!" Lavi said and Tiedoll smiled some more. "If you do, I might try to get you good seats for her next show while I'm at it." He said and Lavi fell back in happiness. Allen grimaced sadly to Lavi before sighing.

* * *

"Sheesh, Lavi! Clean some time!" Allen said as he maneuvered around a pile of books by the entrance of Lavi's house.

"Sorry, I never got around to it since…" Lavi trailed off, but Allen's wicked side cut in.

"Milly dumped you?" He said and Lavi hung his head sadly.

"Yeah…" He muttered before flipping the lights on.

"Anyway, find a place and sleep. I don't have food, so you're just going to have to starve." Lavi stated and Allen groaned.

"Buy some food, Lavi!"

"With what?" Lavi asked as he held his wallet upside down and nothing came out but dust.

"Good point…" Allen muttered sadly before moving some books out of the way to make room to sleep.

"Right, night! Tomorrow's going to be great!" Lavi said before turning the lights off and falling asleep quickly on the kitchen counter (which was the only place without stuff on it).

Allen sighed quietly to himself before lying down and closing his eyes. _'I hope Lenalee and the others are okay…' _He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lenalee laid on the floor of the bedroom, as her arms, neck, and legs were covered in bruises.

Allen smiled calmly as he slipped his arm into the sleeve of his shirt before buttoning it closed.

"That was better. Now hopefully you'll think twice before trying to run away." He said before lying back on the bed with his smile still on his face. Lenalee weakly rolled her hand into a fist, but flinched in pain. Her hand fell back onto the floor as she bit her bottom lip in the pain.

"I… h-hate y-you…" Lenalee muttered as a couple of tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor.

Allen shrugged calmly as he got back up and stared down at Lenalee while she only had her nightgown on.

"I know. That's what I like." He said before chuckling darkly and lying back down.

Lenalee sobbed silently as Allen fell asleep, and Lenalee desperately willed her body to move, but when she finally could feel her leg again, she felt the cold steel wrapped around her ankle.

She glanced down at saw the steel chain holding her down to the bed. _'Help me… Allen…' _She thought while biting her bottom lip again.

* * *

The night was silent as police officers stood outside their car while laughing to each other.

"Yeah, I was there when Lavi caught Phantom!" One officer said and the other two laughed.

"Yeah, you were hiding behind the cruiser!"

"S-So were you!" The three officers laughed loudly some more before one sighed happily.

"Now at least we can sleep without some pyromaniac blowing places up." One said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"I wonder though. How do you think guys like Phantom start thinking about doing those kind of things?"

"Who knows, but I heard that Phantom said he can't die before he shoot himself in the head."

"What a freak!" The three officers laughed some more while above them crouched on top of a lamppost, a masked figure grinned in the moonlight before the entire street went up in flames.

Above the inferno, the masked figure laughed maniacally as the flames devoured everything on the street.

The moonlight reflected off of the burning embers and shone on the mask that covered the figure's eyes.

The three officers' bodies were later found next to the inferno as they were laid next to each other with words carved into their bare chests. 

_A Phantom Never Dies!_

_

* * *

_

**Oh, look who's back! XD So... Let me get some things straight...**

**Lavi: Sure.**

**Lenalee got "attacked", you are a fan of Cloud, and Allen in hungry?**

**Lavi: That's... basically it.**

**Good! Review please!  
**


	12. Risen From The Ashes

**Chapter 12- Risen From The Ashes  
Author Note: One person said that this story is leading away from "Maid For You". Well, it's not. :P Just a small sidestep. Another person asked me what my favorite AllenxLenalee fic is on this site. My answer was swift. Assassin by Darkotter. That story is amazing, and quite long, so there's a lot to read and think about. Of course, I just learned now that there's a sequel, so I just finished reading that, and it is pure amazing too. If you have time and haven't read it yet, I recommend reading Assassin. If you don't like, I will personally dress up as a chicken. :P Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The sun beat down relentlessly onto Sheer City as Allen woke up amongst the books littering Lavi's house.

_'No wonder he rents an apartment… This place is a dump…' _Allen thought quietly until a knock came from the door, and Allen slowly stood up as Lavi got off the kitchen counter.

Lavi quietly motioned for Allen to hide before walking over to the door and opening it.

Lavi doubled back as a newspaper was suddenly thrust into his face. "Lavi! You've got to see this!" The man holding the paper said frantically, and Lavi blinked in the sunlight.

"What is it, Johnny? Shouldn't you be at the library working?" Lavi asked as he took the newspaper.

Lavi's eyes suddenly shot wide open when he caught the headline, and he stared at the newspaper in disbelief.

"No way…" He muttered, and behind the piles of books, Allen shuffled silently closer to listen in as Lavi read aloud.

* * *

_PHANTOM RETURNS! _

_Last night, Emerson St. was set ablaze by a masked figure with silvery white hair. Witnesses state that they saw the figure disappear into thin air before the fire department came and after three hours, doused the inferno. Due to that, Emerson St. has been closed down, and will only reopen when it is fully repaired, which will take about a year is what the mayor's secretary states when questioned. _

_After we all thought Phantom was gone, it seems he's returned once more. When we asked, the Police Chief stated that the starter of the blaze could not be Phantom as they still have Phantom's body for autopsy. Citizens are urged to be safe at night, as that seems to be when this culprit is most active. Also found at the scene were three officers on duty at the time. Their shirts had been removed and the culprit apparently carved the below words into their corpses. We are…_

_

* * *

_

Lavi stopped reading when he saw the picture of the words, and he slowly handed it back to Johnny in shock.

"But how…? He couldn't still be…" He whispered until Johnny cut in. "I rushed by the police station on the way here, and they seemed to be heading somewhere." Johnny said and Lavi perked up.

"Do you think they found this guy?" Johnny asked and Lavi shrugged before reaching for his coat. His hand was halfway there until he remembered. _'No! I need to help Allen with this bigger problem! This arsonist will have to wait till we see Cloud about controlling.' _Lavi thought and lowered his hand.

"Johnny, head to the library and tell everyone there about this." Lavi said and Johnny nodded before scampering off.

Lavi looked back into the house as Allen stepped out from behind the books with a grim expression on his face.

"He's back?" He asked and Lavi shrugged slowly.

"No idea. But we have our own thing to do now. Let's go find Tiedoll." He said before grabbing his coat and throwing a hooded jacket to Allen.

* * *

Police cruisers blocked off the street as the officers were behind them while staring upward at a building where someone stood.

"Hehehe… This seems familiar." The figure said happily as his mask gleamed in the sunlight.

"Fire!" Reever shouted and the officers on the ground all raised their guns towards the figure that merely chuckled with a furl of his hand.

"Excellent idea, sir." He said before the officers all froze up as they saw the small bomb fall in front of them and explode loudly.

The figure laughed happily as the officers all groaned from where they were lying on the ground.

Reever gritted his teeth as he was on one knee with a hand on the side of his head. "This isn't good…" He muttered until someone rudely bumped into him from behind.

"Move it." Kanda said bitterly as he glared up at the figure with Marie and Daisya behind him.

Reever crawled to the side with Daisya's help as Kanda raised his hand to the hilt of the katana on his back.

"Marie. Go aid the officers down."

"Yes, sir!" Marie said before rushing over to the officers on the ground. Kanda's eyes never left the figure as the figure chuckled happily.

"Oh, good! You came! I was hoping that funny red head would be here!" The figure said before leaning back calmly.

Kanda narrowed his eyes as the figure reached into his pocket. "Did you all miss me?" The figure asked before throwing another small bomb towards Kanda.

Kanda swiftly unsheathed his katana, turned it around and slammed the bomb back towards the figure with the back of the katana.

"Oh, nice! But…" The figure said before the small bomb suddenly fell to the ground with a clatter, and the fuse was gone. Kanda gritted his teeth as the figure laughed.

"It'll take more than that to fool Phantom!" Phantom said before pulling out a blue-colored bomb and Kanda flinched as Phantom lobbed it towards him. Kanda readied his katana to knock it back at Phantom, but before he could Phantom grinned.

"I wouldn't hit that one, boy." He said too late as Kanda had already swung towards the bomb.

Kanda's eyes widened as the bomb exploded on contact and it exploded a blue haze around Kanda.

"Kanda!" Daisya shouted and Marie looked over in surprise. Phantom laughed his head off, and Kanda emerged from the haze with a glare steady at Phantom.

"Is that arm okay, boy?" Phantom asked and Kanda narrowed his eyes as half his arm, right leg, and his entire katana were frozen.

"Liquid Nitrogen is quite useful as a bomb." Phantom said with a wide grin as Daisya and Marie stared at Kanda in shock.

"Of course, a small amount like that wouldn't hurt much." Phantom said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red bomb.

"And this little beauty is…" Phantom trailed off before throwing the red bomb towards Kanda. "Nothing short of a fireball!" Phantom shouted as the bomb exploded in front of Kanda with a loud bang that made Daisya and Marie cover their ears in pain.

"I love that sound!" Phantom said happily as the smoke from the blast blew away and Kanda gritted his teeth as he was on the ground.

Thankfully, the ice that had encased his arm, leg, and katana had melted in the heat. Phantom smirked as he eyed Kanda and then shrugged calmly. "Whoops, forgot that it would melt it. Oh well. Your little sword's seen better days." Phantom said as Kanda's katana's blade was melted down to the hilt.

Phantom chuckled again until the sound of whirling made him look up. Kanda, Marie, and Daisya all looked up to see a helicopter hovering above them all.

"There they are! Now which lever was it?"

"That one!"

"This one?" The helicopter swerved dangerously. "No! The other one, Krory!"

"Sorry, Travis!" As the helicopter leveled out, Phantom grimaced before glancing back down at Kanda.

"Well… I guess this would be a good time to leave!" He said before the helicopter's gun started firing towards him.

Phantom swiftly started to flip backwards until he reached the edge of the building and flipped off into the darkness.

When the officers went to check, Phantom was gone.

"He got away again…" Kanda muttered angrily as he slowly sat up in pain as Marie and Daisya rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked and Kanda nodded curtly. "Of course! Now where'd they find a helicopter?" He asked bitterly, and Daisya looked up at it. "It has Central's logo on it." He said and Kanda grimaced at it. "Great, that means they're here."

* * *

Allen grimaced as he put the newspaper down and he glanced over at Lulubell who stood silently behind him.

"So not only did you fail, but Phantom is back. Great." He snapped angrily and Lulubell bowed her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, sir. However, I did learn where he is and what he plans on doing." She said and Allen perked up before smirking slyly.

"Really? Go on." He said and Lulubell nodded. "The man that interrupted me was Deek, that elderly man who knew your father." She said and Allen's mouth twitched slightly. "And?"

"They plan on meeting a women called Cloud about controlling." She added and Allen grimaced before curling his hand up into a fist before uncurling them slowly.

"Kill Deek. If that idiot boy were to learn about that incident twenty years ago, it would be very difficult for us to continue." He said, and Lulubell nodded quickly.

"Also… when you kill Deek, bring his corpse here." Allen said with an evil smile, and Lulubell straightened up. "May I ask why?" She asked and Allen nodded serenely.

"That girl Lenalee is still being stubborn about how she thinks he's going to save her. I'd rather not hypnotize her though. So instead… how about I show her what she doesn't want to see, her master's dead body? After that, she'll never even think of disobeying me and hopefully she'll do what I tell her to do unlike last night. I don't like getting rough with women, Lulubell. I'd rather have her willing than forced. Understand?" Allen said and Lulubell nodded quickly before disappearing into the shadows.

Allen grinned happily as he tossed the newspaper away and he chuckled to himself before leaning back in the chair in the study. "This is perfect. Nobody can stop me now. I guess we win again, Mana." Allen said before laughing happily out loud.

* * *

**Yep, the two bombs Phantom used were based off of Jasdebi's Red and Blue Bomb. :P Okay, and here's a little hint to who Phantom is! You only get one, and I don't mind if you tell me your guess in a review, cause I already know who it is. :P The hint is:**

**It's a -Man Character**

**That's your hint. Try to guess if you want. Oh, and since someone asked about it, I thought I should tell you something. :D This fic is basically Allen vs. The 14th. Hence the difference in attitude and hair color. :P Okay, review, please!  
**


	13. With The River's Flow

**Chapter 13- With The River's Flow  
Author Note: Is everyone sleeping? :/ Oh well, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Allen pulled his hood over his head as he and Lavi walked down the street.

Lavi was silent as they walked and he constantly glanced upward as if waiting for something.

Allen stared ahead as he looked for a sign of Tiedoll. "Where exactly does Tiedoll live, Lavi?" Allen asked, but Lavi didn't reply.

"Lavi!" Allen said with more urgency and Lavi snapped out of his trance. "What? Oh, sorry. What did you ask?" He asked while rubbing his neck slowly, and Allen narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I asked where Tiedoll lived." He said and Lavi nodded before being quiet for a moment.

"Thirty-first and Washington." He said and Allen nodded before glancing up at the street signs and turning left along with Lavi.

* * *

Lenalee stood in the hallway as she glanced around anxiously. _'This can't be good…' _She thought as she glanced over at where the white-haired Allen was staring to the front door.

He glanced at his watch just as a knock came from the door and he sighed in relief. "There she is." He muttered before turning to Lenalee.

"This is what happens when you disobey me." He said coldly before walking to the door and opening it.

He moved to the side as Lulubell stepped in silently while she dragged something behind her.

Lenalee's eyes widened in shock as Lulubell let go of the thing she was dragging. Lenalee fell to her knees as she stared at the bloody corpse of Allen.

"No…" She whispered as she stared at his bloodstained brown hair and dull gray eyes.

Allen smirked as Lenalee covered her face and cried while Lulubell glanced to Allen.

"Is that all?" She asked and Allen nodded before flicking his hand.

"Remove him. He's ruining the carpet." He said and Lulubell grabbed Allen's collar and dragged him back outside.

Lenalee stared after Lulubell in shock until the door slammed closed. "You…!" She whispered and Allen chuckled lightly.

"I told you, didn't I?" He said before leaving Lenalee kneeling there as outside Lulubell disposed of Deek's body.

* * *

Jas and Debi were silent as they stared ahead of them at the empty office once more.

"… He didn't come in today."

"Nope, nope." The twins went silent until they angrily kicked the office desk over. "Stupid Cross! What kind of Mayor is he?!"

* * *

Allen smiled to himself as he sat down in the study while eyeing the doorway.

"That was too easy." He said to Lulubell who had appeared from the shadows.

"All I did was take over her sense of sight, sound, and touch. Hardly worth any effort at all." He said quietly while Lulubell wiped some blood from her cheek.

"Lulubell. Return to the streets and find that idiot boy. Kill him for real this time." Allen said and Lulubell nodded before stepping back in the darkness and disappearing from the room.

Allen chuckled again before Lenalee stepped into the room quietly. "Well, up already? You played with the wrong hand, Lenalee." Allen said as Lenalee stood there silently while Allen continued. "Now let's not forget your brother who pointed me straight to you. I'm sure Tyki has him and that other one nice and safe in a basement or something." Allen said and Lenalee gulped at the mentioning of her brother.

"Now if you want them to stay alive, how about you start doing what I ask, huh? How about we start with tea?" Allen asked and Lenalee glared angrily at him before turning on her heel and leaving the study.

Allen grinned after her, and then sighed. "Her type is so easy to fool."

* * *

Lavi and Allen stopped outside of a tall building before glancing at each other. "Here?"

"Here." The two pushed the door opened and stepped into the building.

At that moment, the two stepped back quickly as Tiedoll stared at them intensely. "You're late, boys." He said and Lavi grinned nervously.

"Sorry, we got held up with the news." He said and Tiedoll nodded before straightening up and turning away from them.

"Well, I went to see Cloud herself, and she decided to help out on one condition." Tiedoll said and Lavi and Allen looked at each other.

"What condition?" They asked, but Tiedoll just chuckled before motioning for the two to follow him. They went up to the top floor and Tiedoll quickly unlocked the only door up there. A blast of warm air hit Lavi and Allen as they stepped into the room.

"Cloud! They came." Tiedoll called into the large room, and a small squeak replied.

Lavi and Allen perked up as out of the shadows of the wall opposite them, a large gorilla slowly stepped out towards them.

"Holy…!" Lavi muttered as the gorilla loomed down at the boys. "Is that them? I've seen that red-haired boy before. He fell into the park pond while reading." A voice from behind the gorilla stated and Lavi grinned sheepishly as the person walked out towards them.

"Allen, Lavi. Meet Cloud." Tiedoll said and Cloud stared at the two boys calmly.

"Hello." She said curtly before the gorilla nodded to the two slowly.

"You came to learn about controlling through the mind, right?" She asked before reaching behind her for something. "Uh, yes. You see, we…" Lavi was cut off there by the sudden crack of the whip Cloud was holding.

"Quiet." She said and Lavi shut up instantly.

Allen looked to Lavi to see him gaping like a fish out of water. Tiedoll chuckled slightly before scratching his beard.

"Cloud, that was rude." He said quietly while Cloud stared at the boys coldly.

"Do you want to learn or not?" She asked icily and Allen slowly nodded to her.

"Yes." He answered and Lavi nodded too while trying to find his voice again.

* * *

Cloud stood against the wall as Allen and Lavi stood in the center of the room where a yellow ring surrounded them.

Tiedoll watched while an easel was propped up in front of him. "I don't have the time to teach you how to use hypnotism, but I can help you resist it and possibly break its hold on others." She said while loosely holding the whip in her hand.

The gorilla nodded slowly before walking over to Tiedoll to watch the older man paint the scene in front of him.

"Studying is important in hypnotism. If you don't know who it is, it makes it harder to take them over. Simple commands like 'quiet' and 'move' can be done to anyone." Cloud stated as she stared at the two boys.

Lavi nodded while smiling and Allen gulped nervously as he eyed the whip in Cloud's hand.

"Now you two are going to perform like my animals do. A refreshing change in tradition." She said with a small chuckle and Lavi instantly frowned at her statement. "Umm?"

"Quiet!" Cloud snapped her whip, and Lavi went silent again.

"Now each of you tell me something about you. Something that the other doesn't know." Cloud said while leaning against the wall and the two boys glanced at each other.

"Well? Hurry up and stop wasting my time." Cloud said coldly and Lavi nodded. "I like feeding ducks when nobody's looking. They're really cute when they eat." Lavi said and Allen chuckled quietly until Cloud looked over at him.

"And you?" She asked and Allen went silent before looking at the floor. "I…" He started to say and Lavi, Tiedoll, Cloud, and the gorilla listened.

"I like my maid, Lenalee." Allen said and Lavi sighed for some reason. "I already knew that." He muttered under his breath while Allen's face was beet red.

Tiedoll smiled calmly and Cloud nodded a couple of times. "What are your names?" She asked and Lavi and Allen both perked up.

"I'm Lavi."

"Allen."

Cloud nodded once more and then gripped her whip. She cracked it against the floor in front of Lavi, and Lavi suddenly fell to the floor and started acting like a duck.

Allen stared in shock as Lavi waddled around slowly. Tiedoll chuckled happily while Cloud stared coldly at Lavi.

"You see? I learned one thing about someone and I instantly can use it against him or her. That's the way you beat hypnosis. You must know the person you are either hypnotizing or breaking the hypnotic hold on them." Cloud stated before cracking her whip again, and Lavi flinched before standing up with his face red from embarrassment.

Tiedoll sighed to himself before resuming painting. He dipped a little red onto the canvas and started to paint Lavi acting like a duck.

"This will take a while." He muttered to himself as Cloud started barking orders and cracking her whip as the two boys tried their best against it.

"Hmm, I wonder how Deek's doing?" Tiedoll whispered before glancing over to the gorilla that watched Allen and Lavi ridicule them.

* * *

**XD Lavi's a duck!**

**Oh, and there will be an AllenxLenalee moment next chapter! I'm just not telling you which Allen... Review!  
**


	14. Flashpoint of Entry

**Chapter 14- Flashpoint of Entry  
Author Note: Enjoy this chapter! Seriously, enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

Allen and Lavi slumped down to the floor as they panted heavily.

Cloud rolled her whip up while Tiedoll had his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

"Why'd you make me help out too, Cloud?" He asked between pants and Cloud ignored him as she checked the gorilla.

"Wow… Can you still move, Allen?" Lavi asked quietly and Allen groaned in response.

"That was rough…" He grumbled until Tiedoll walked over and helped the two to their feet.

"Good. We'll continue tomorrow." Cloud said calmly before ushering them out.

The door slammed behind them, and Tiedoll sighed while staring at the door.

"So what do we do now?" Lavi asked with his arms behind his head as he stared over at Allen.

Allen was silent as he looked out at the rain pouring down outside. "I'm going." He said finally before taking a step forward and Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Going? Going where?"

"Where else?"

* * *

Allen peeked out from around the corner of the statue as Lavi stood next to him grimacing.

"Allen! This is crazy!" He hissed, but Allen ignored him as he stared at the gate to his mansion.

Allen then quickly zipped out from behind the statue and ran straight for the gate while staying low to the ground.

Lavi groaned quietly before following him. Allen pressed himself against the pillar next to the gate while Lavi did the same.

"You sure about this?" Lavi asked and Allen nodded slowly.

"Yes." He said before reaching up and pushing three buttons on the pad above his head.

The gate slowly and silently flowed open and the two darted into the courtyard and past the several men in black staring towards the road without seeing them.

* * *

Lenalee bit her bottom lip as she slowly prepared the teapot.

She glanced over at the door where Skin stood watching her with a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

She looked back to the tea, and flinched when she heard a thud behind her.

She quickly turned to see Lavi standing there with his handgun out while Skin was on the ground, the top of his head red from being smacked by the bottom of the gun.

"You're Lenalee, right?" He asked and she slowly nodded before Lavi let out a low sigh.

"Where's the rest of the staff?" He asked before leaning his head out into the hallway to make sure nobody was coming.

"They're in the closet." Lenalee said quietly and Lavi nodded before rushing back out into the hallway and down it.

Lenalee quickly ran over to watch him dart around a corner. Lenalee started to feel nervous until a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, and she whirled around.

Lenalee's eyes widened as Allen's hand clamped over her mouth and he smiled to her before shushing her with his free finger. "It's okay." He whispered before pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"But you…?" Lenalee whispered from behind his hand, but she never got to finish her sentence as Lavi slid back into the hallway.

"Let's go." He said before running past Allen.

Allen removed his hand from Lenalee's mouth and quickly grabbed her wrist before running after Lavi.

Lenalee glanced behind her to see Jerry rubbing his wrists as he ran behind them with Lou Fa. Miranda was hooked onto Jerry's back as she smiled slightly to Lenalee.

Lavi slid to a stop as he reached the main hallway, and he quickly pointed his gun ahead to where Skin was standing with a hand on his head.

"That hurt… Unforgivable." Skin said before reaching behind him and pulling out a cable.

Lavi eyed the cable before snapping the silencer onto the muzzle of the gun.

"Night-night." He said before firing a silent shot that missed Skin's head by a fraction.

Lavi gritted his teeth until Skin threw the cable towards Lavi. Lavi heard a whirling sound before he quickly swerved to the side and the cable crackled with lightning on contact with the floor.

"What was that?" Allen asked as he had a hand on his own gun on his belt.

"Power cables. The guy's got an entire roll of them." Lavi muttered as he stared at the roll attached to Skin's back.

"Lavi. We don't have much time." Allen warned and Lavi nodded before smirking slightly.

"Don't worry, Allen. I've got this all in the bag." Lavi said with a grin as Skin opened his mouth and finished his lollipop in one bite.

"Unforgivable." He muttered angrily until the doorbell rang. Skin blinked a few times as did everyone else.

"Girl Scouts!" A voice called into the house from outside and Skin grinned happily.

"Ah, my sweets!" He said before turning away from Lavi and rushing for the door half drooling.

He flung the door open before something shot through his head and he crumbled to the ground.

Lavi stared open-mouthed as Milly twirled the silenced handgun with one finger as her other hand rested on several boxes of sweets.

"H-How? Milly?" Lavi asked and Milly glared at him while kicking Skin's body out of the way.

"You called and so I came. Fortunately, I saw some scouts nearby, and I bought their candy and rushed over. A perfect cover really." She stated as Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and the other three ran outside.

Allen glanced around to see several men in black lying facedown in the ground with bullet holes in them.

"Oh yeah. They didn't believe me." Milly said calmly when she noticed their faces.

Allen jabbed Lavi with his elbow before muttering to him.

"Feel lucky all she did when she dumped you was hit you with a basket."

"Y-Yeah, I'm starting to feel very lucky…"

* * *

Lavi slumped onto the floor of Bookman's house as Allen did the same next to him.

"That was a crazy thing to do!" Bookman said bitterly and Lavi jabbed his thumb towards Allen.

"His idea." He said bluntly and Allen grimaced before nodding in agreement.

Milly was standing behind Bookman before stepping over to Lavi and crouching down in front of him.

"Ah, thanks, Milly." He said and Milly smiled before holding her hand out. "That'll be 50 bucks."

"HUH?"

"Those sweets weren't cheap, bud!" She snapped back, and Lavi slowly paid her before crying at his empty wallet.

Milly happily pocketed the money, and Bookman sighed to the two. "Can't you two get along anymore?"

"His fault." Milly said with a jab of her finger at Lavi.

Allen ignored the three as they talked and he walked over to where Jerry and Miranda sat.

Lou Fa was on the floor behind them sleeping out of exhaustion. "I'm glad you two are okay." Allen said happily and Miranda smiled while Jerry stuck his thumb up with a grin.

"That boy was really mean though… I'm thankful he didn't ask me for tea, cause I might of spilling it, and then I'd be hit again, and then I'd trip on the way out, probably break something…" Before Miranda's rant of despair continued, Allen put a hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly to her.

"It's okay, Miranda. I'm just surprised he didn't hear anything." He said and Jerry nodded at that.

"We made a lot of noise, so he shouldn't have a problem at hearing us." He said and Allen scratched the top of his head as Miranda was searching her pockets for something.

"Ah, found it." She said before pulling the thing out and handing it to Allen.

"That boy destroyed everything of yours but this. I managed to sneak it out before he got to it." She said and Allen smiled as he took the picture frame from her.

"Thank you, Miranda." He said before staring at the picture of a brown haired woman sitting and a kid standing hand-in-hand with the woman while a little girl smiled behind the kid. He smiled softly to the picture before looking around. "Where's Lenalee?" He asked and Jerry pointed to the kitchen.

* * *

Skin was kicked again as Allen glared down at him bitterly. "You stupid idiot." He grumbled as Lulubell stood against the wall.

"They escaped." She said and Allen gave her a quick glare.

"No duh! Find them!" He snapped and Lulubell nodded before disappearing outside.

Allen kicked Skin's dead body again before stomping to the telephone. He quickly twirled the dial and gritted his teeth before someone picked up the other end.

"You two have a new target. Forget Cross and bring me the boy's head! I don't care how or where! Just do it!" He shouted before slamming the phone down and he clenched his fist tightly.

"You just had to rebel, you stupid boy! You and the wench of a mother!"

* * *

Allen opened the door to Bookman's kitchen to see a kettle being placed onto the stove.

"Lenalee?" He said slowly and she turned to look at him. She gave him a weak smile before passing a cup of tea to him. Allen took the cup and smiled before sipping it.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" He asked after putting the cup down and Lenalee looked down at the floor with her eyes closed.

"I thought you were dead…" She whispered and Allen blinked a few times before piecing it together.

"Well, I'm clearly not." He said and the next second he flinched as Lenalee suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank God…" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, and Allen smiled before closing his eyes and running and hand through her hair.

"You're safe now, Lenalee. I'll make sure of it." Allen whispered and Lenalee smiled while still crying.

Allen rested his head against Lenalee's and the two smiled softly. Lenalee glanced down to see Allen holding the picture and she slowly took it from Allen.

Allen turned his head as Lenalee turned around so she was leaning her back against Allen.

The two looked at the picture quietly before Allen put his arm around Lenalee's waist and holding her tightly.

"We look so happy then, huh?" Allen whispered and Lenalee nodded slightly before resting her head on Allen's shoulder. _'Yes, but… I'm…' _Lenalee thought until she snapped back as she noticed Allen staring at her.

She smiled at him and he smiled back before picking up his cup and having another sip of tea. "You hold onto this." He said as he looked at Lenalee and then the picture.

Lenalee nodded before holding the picture against her chest. "I will." She whispered before someone knocked on the kitchen door, and Allen let go of Lenalee before grinning nervously after opening the door to see Lavi there with a basket around his neck and multiple bruises on his head.

* * *

**There! Now back to the main event! -BOOM!- You guessed it!**

**Now Jasdebi is out for real Allen as well! XO Skin`s dead though. :D ... And classes with Cloud continue tomorrow... Go, Allen, go!**


	15. The Phantom Menace

**Chapter 15- The Phantom Menace  
Author Note: Sorry for the wait and shortness of this chapter. I have exams to do, and my computer froze on me without saving the chapter while I was working on it before. Enjoy all the same!**

**

* * *

**

The night was silent as everyone was asleep in Sheer City.

The only sound that could be heard was the quiet sound of crackling fire.

* * *

Allen grimaced as he sat in his black car with Lulubell sitting across from him.

"That annoying fool…" He muttered angrily before clenching his hand around the cup he was holding and it shattered.

* * *

Kanda grumbled bitterly as he stared at the bandages covering his right arm.

"At least you can still move." Daisya said before Kanda kicked the stool out from under him.

Marie chuckled as he watched Kanda and Daisya glare at each other. "How about we see what's on?" Marie asked as he held up the TV remote and pushed the power button.

The screen flickered to life as the newscaster sat there with the picture of a burning mansion behind her.

"At 1am last night, the Walker Mansion was found up in flames from what police call Phantom's latest strike. Thankfully, only one charred body was found and the owner of the estate was nowhere to be found." The newscaster paused as the picture of Skin's charred body was shown behind her.

"The police have stated that they will do whatever they can to stop Phantom from…"

The TV smashed against the floor as Kanda glared down at it angrily.

"That damn…!" He growled before turning and walking straight out of the room.

"Kanda! You can't leave yet!" Marie called after him, but Kanda just snapped back.

"Shut up!"

The doctors tried their best, but failed as Kanda headed out of the hospital with Marie and Daisya right behind him.

* * *

The remains of the mansion were still smoking as a steel boot crunched down on a burnt piece of now charcoal.

"Hehehe, what a flame that was." The person said before chucking a large container into the rubble.

Some liquid escaped the container and started to create a small puddle of gasoline below the container.

"Well, time to go call Phantom." The person said with an extremely large and crazy grin before putting a mask over his face.

* * *

Lavi quickly walked down the street as he looked around at the stores that were playing the news in the front window.

"This is bad." He muttered under his breath, but before he could react, Lavi suddenly bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the hard sidewalk.

"Ow… Sorry." Lavi said sheepishly before seeing whom he had bumped into.

The person didn't say anything as he stepped past Lavi without a word and walked away.

Lavi glanced back at the person with his eye narrowed. "Why was he wearing a mask?"

* * *

Allen sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

The TV remote sat next to him as he had just finished seeing the news.

"Now we don't have anywhere to go after this is all over." He muttered until the door opened and he looked up to see Lenalee with a cup of tea.

"Here you go." She whispered before placing the cup down and slowly sitting down next to Allen.

Allen and Lenalee stayed silent while Allen took his tea with a quiet thank you.

Allen glanced over at Lenalee to see her hands clutching her skirt tightly while she had her eyes clamped shut.

He put down the cup and silently put his arm around her shoulders, which made her lean against him as she cried.

* * *

The masked person laughed quietly to himself as he stepped over a couple of rats.

"It went well, huh?" A voice asked, and the masked person slowly removed his mask to let his freakish grin illuminate the dark alleyway.

"Of course." He said before the voice chuckled in mirth.

"Glad you could come on such short notice, Sokalo." Phantom said while the large man laughed loudly.

* * *

Kanda glared angrily as he stomped up the front stairs to a large house.

Marie and Daisya followed right behind as Kanda banged on the door with his fist.

"Open up!" He shouted, and a little while later, the door opened slowly and Kanda pushed his way inside roughly.

"Where is he?" Kanda snapped to a frail old man with a monocle that stood by the grand staircase.

The old man stuttered for a second before answering. "Master Leverrier is not in right now." Kanda gritted his teeth before stomping up the stairs with Marie, Daisya, and the old butler following.

"Then he won't mind me taking back my katana." Kanda snapped as he smashed open a very valuable cabinet and taking out a guard-less katana.

"Let's go, Marie, Daisya." Kanda said as he rested Mugen on his shoulder and walked out of the house with the two right behind him.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one!**


	16. Identity Crisis

**Chapter 16- Identity Crisis  
Author Note: Quick side note. The katana Kanda was using before it got busted was the newer Mugen. Now he's using the older, and in my opinion cooler, Mugen. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Bookman quietly opened the newspaper before placing a smoking pipe between his lips.

Lavi sat next to him while running his finger along the rim of the empty glass in front of him.

"Why did Phantom burn Allen's house like that?" Lavi muttered but Bookman didn't say anything as he flipped to the next page in the newspaper.

* * *

Allen yawned while he lay behind the bushes in the shade as the unforgiving sun beat down. He slowly closed his eyes with a low sigh. Allen's ears perked up as he heard a slight scuffle of shoes on the grass before a whizzing sound rushed above his head.

Allen snapped his eyes open and choked slightly as a long slender dagger was impaled into the house inches away from his nose.

Allen slowly slid out from under the dagger and noticed a piece of paper wrapped around the hilt.

* * *

Kanda gritted his teeth bitterly as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest while behind him Marie and Daisya were pouring over a map of Sheer City that had a bunch of red X's on it.

"Uhh… I think it's that way…?" Daisya said and Marie shrugged. "That's what you said seventeen times before…"

* * *

Allen pulled the dagger out of the house and unwrapped the piece of paper before letting the dagger fall to the ground.

He opened the paper and stared at the message before grimacing. Allen walked over to the front door of Bookman's house and quickly slipped inside its cool interior.

* * *

"A map?" Lavi asked as he and Bookman stared at the piece of paper Allen had handed to them.

"I don't know of what though." Allen said as Bookman took the paper and stared at it intensely while Lavi scratched his head to think.

"It looks like a map for a cave or something." He said and Bookman nodded in agreement. "The floor plan is too wide for a regular building, and the scale for this map seems to make this place as big as Sheer City itself." He stated and the three stared at each other for a second.

"You mean…"

"If this place is as big as Sheer City…"

"Then it can only be one thing." Bookman finished as he put the paper down on the table.

"This is a map of the underground gold mine. With this as its entrance." Bookman said as he poked the corner of the paper that read _Entrance_.

Allen and Lavi looked to the spot and Lavi grinned nervously.

"That explains why Phantom burned down Allen's house… it's the entrance."

* * *

Allen pushed his foot into the thick black boot before straightening up. "Are you really going to check it out, Master?" Lenalee asked as she held onto Allen's jacket.

"This might be where Phantom is hiding and also where the other Allen is now. Bookman thinks the other Allen found the entrance at the same time we did." Allen stated and Lenalee frowned sadly before Allen took his jacket from her and put it on.

"Be careful." She said sadly and Allen looked to her before smiling softly. "Don't worry, we'll be back. Make sure to change into something less formal." He said and Lenalee looked to him in confusion.

Allen chuckled slightly before putting a hat onto his head. "What is that face for? You didn't realize it yet? The papers saying you work for me burnt in the fire. You're free to do whatever you want." Allen stated and Lenalee blinked a few times in surprise. "Well, for that matter so did Jerry's, Lou Fa's, and Miranda's." Allen added and Lenalee nodded her head slowly.

"So be sure to be out of uniform when we return, okay?" Allen asked with a smile before turning to the door. Lenalee stared after him before smiling softly.

"Okay…" She whispered before Allen opened the door and got hit in the face by a very angry foot.

It took Allen exactly 3.8 seconds to know who had kicked him.

"Get your foot off my face, Kanda!" Allen snapped and Kanda glared down at him before removing his foot.

"Sorry, Allen." Lavi muttered when he helped Allen to his feet. "Kanda just arrived after apparently being lost." Lavi whispered and Allen noticed that Lavi had a footprint on his face as well.

"Oi, Moyashi."

"Allen."

"Whatever. Where are you going?" Kanda asked bitterly while the two glared at each other.

"Why should I tell you?" Allen asked coldly and Kanda unsheathed Mugen a little. "Tell me or I'll chop your hair off and sell it."

"Your hair would be worth more." Allen shot back and the two glared even more at each other.

"H-Hey, come on. We're all friends, right?" Lavi said slowly before the two directed their glares at Lavi with Kanda holding Mugen out at him and Allen pointing a gun at him.

"Shut up or die." They said in unison while Lavi froze up in fear.

* * *

Phantom smiled as he sat on a wooden chair in a musty room with a lamp burning above him.

"They're here." He said as a few wires along the walls vibrated.

"The second party has come." Sokalo's voice said from the phone next to Phantom.

"Good. How many?" Phantom asked and Sokalo grinned on the other end. "Seven." He said and Phantom smirked slightly.

"Too many. Tell them to get rid of a few." Phantom said and Sokalo was silent before laughing.

"No problem. Nobody can resist the lure of money, huh?" He asked and Phantom grinned widely before raising a hand to his eye mask.

"Of course not. Humans are insects after all. It's taken us a while, but now the mines are now ready for our final act of this play. Time to raise the curtain, Sokalo." Phantom said and Sokalo laughed again.

"Got it." He said before hanging up and Phantom chuckled to himself.

"So both Allen's are here. This will be interesting, hehehe!" Phantom said before removing his eye mask and letting his arm fall limp over the arm of the chair.

He ran his other hand over his face and laughed quietly as his cat-like eyes pierced the darkness around him.

* * *

**This is it! Your last chance to guess who Phantom is! Think very hard for this one! Whoever guesses correctly gets a special prize! So I wanna see a lot of guesses! Oh, and if more than one person guesses correctly, then they both get the prize. So there's no problem with people guessing the same person! Guess, guess, guess! :D Which entitles a review. :P**


	17. To Early

**Chapter 17- To Early  
Author Note: All right. I got mostly guesses for Cross Marian and Tyki Mikk! And the answer is...**

**

* * *

**

Allen and Lavi looked down at the ground in the middle of the burned down mansion to see a rusty looking trapdoor. "Is this it, Jiji?" Lavi asked and Bookman nodded as he looked at the map in his hands.

Kanda, Marie, and Daisya stood nearby while Milly was kicking charcoal away. Allen gingerly took the ring handle of the trapdoor and swung it open. The trapdoor snapped off its hinges from being opened and it landed with a bang onto the ground.

Allen, Lavi, and Bookman peered down the hole and into the inky depths below. "Good thing we brought this." Lavi muttered as he held up a lamp and Allen nodded before he froze up at the sound of metal against metal.

"Nobody move!" Two voices said in unison.

Allen, Lavi, and Bookman slowly looked over to see Jas and Debi pointing their guns at them. "I said don't move!" Debi snapped while raising his gun higher.

"Kanda. You four." Marie whispered and the four others perked up before listening in.

"When I say go, quickly get into the mine." Marie whispered and Bookman slightly nodded so Jas and Debi wouldn't see. "Ready? Go!"

* * *

Allen grumbled to himself as he patted some dust off his shoulder. "Tyki. This place is disgusting." He said and Tyki nodded as he flicked a spider away. Road was happily looking around with a lamp in her hand.

"Besides, this mine looks like it was upgraded since your old man closed it down." Tyki stated as he looked around and Allen nodded grimly.

"It was probably that person Phantom's doing. How long as he known about the mine?" Allen wondered out loud until the turned a corner and saw light ahead.

* * *

Allen groaned in pain as he rubbed his arm. "Everyone okay?" Bookman asked while Lavi rubbed his head in pain.

"I'm good…" He muttered as Milly and Kanda calmly made their way down the ladder. "It's your own fault for falling down, Junior." Bookman said as Lavi and Allen stood up and grinned sheepishly.

"You think those two will be okay?" Allen asked and Kanda nodded before huffing slightly. "Those two are too stupid to die." He snapped lowly before heading off down the tunnel with the other three closely behind him.

* * *

Marie and Daisya ducked behind a pile of charcoal as Jas and Debi shot at them rapidly. "Switch." Debi said before the two tossed their guns into the air, switched places, caught the others gun and began shooting again.

Daisya gritted his teeth as a bullet ricocheted right near his head. Daisya snapped his pistol out of its holster and shot at the twins before ducking for cover.

"This isn't going to be easy…" Marie muttered as he closed his eyes as the bullets ricocheted around the two.

* * *

Lavi held the lamp up higher as they turned a corner while Bookman stared at the map. "Turn right next." He said and the four did so a few moments later.

"Then there appears to be a large room down this tunnel. Then after that room there is a smaller room at the heart of the mine." Bookman stated and Milly huffed quietly.

"It's a pretty small mine…" She muttered before Bookman hit her on the back of the head. "Idiot. We're taking the shortest route. This mine spans all of Sheer City." Bookman stated and Milly nodded slowly.

"Okay…" She grumbled until they all saw a light appear ahead. "Is that the room, Jiji?" Lavi asked and Bookman nodded before the four resumed walking.

"The mine doesn't seem so old… Was it fixed recently?" Milly wondered and Bookman glanced at the walls until Milly jolted away from the wall for a reason. There was a human skull embedded into the wall.

Bookman went closer to examine it while Milly hid behind Lavi. "It seems the walls were fixed, but with skulls in them." Bookman said after turning to the four.

"So I take it this is Phantom's work?" Lavi asked and Bookman shrugged before walking ahead of the others who closely followed.

After a few minutes, the five of them reached the entrance to the room and the scene before them.

* * *

Allen stumbled forward as he entered the small dark room. He panted lightly as he looked ahead to see Phantom sitting in the chair cloaked by shadows.

"You look distraught." Phantom said as his piercing cat-like eyes stared at the blood stained Allen.

Allen didn't say anything as Phantom placed a pair of pince-nez spectacles over his cat-like eyes.

"Congrats on reaching this far, Allen Walker." Phantom said as he lit a lantern and Allen's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Phantom's face. "You…!"

* * *

Milly covered her mouth in shock as the five stared in the large room with a blue sky painted overhead like a prison.

Ahead of them was a pool of blood that reflected the light of the surrounding lights. In the center of the pool lay Lulubell with a long hole in her chest.

Lavi clenched his fists as he stared past the blood to see the blood dripping chainsaw being held in the unmasked Sokalo's right hand.

In his left hand, he held Road's throat while she gritted her teeth in pain. "So the other players arrived?" Sokalo asked before laughing and throwing Road to them like a stone.

Milly quickly managed to catch Road before backing up as Sokalo laughed again. "Allen. You four keep going. I'll try and take him down." Lavi muttered and Milly was first to bite his head off.

"Are you stupid or something?" She snapped until Lavi raised a hand and pointed to one wall and then the other. When the other four followed his finger they flinched as the walls were lined with explosives.

"I think I know why they're here. They plan on blowing up the mine, which will make Sheer City sink and break." Lavi said and Bookman nodded grimly as he stared at one wall for a moment before looking back at Lavi.

"You sure seem heroic lately, Junior." He said and Lavi chuckled before slowly pulling out his gun and pointing it at Sokalo. He pulled the trigger making the bullet whiz out of the nozzle and towards Sokalo.

The bullet hit Sokalo dead in the chest, but fell off as Sokalo laughed loudly. "Bullet-proof armor." Lavi muttered before another shot fired from behind him.

Lavi glanced back to see Milly holding her gun out with a small smile. "You're an idiot." She said and Lavi grinned nervously while Allen looked over at Bookman who had moved back to check on Road.

"Allen. You and Kanda go on ahead. We'll hold things down here." Bookman said as he checked Road's beating pulse. "She's just unconscious." He added with a small smile while Allen nodded.

Kanda grumbled something about bean sprouts, but Allen didn't retaliate as he stared towards Sokalo.

"You'd better cover us." Allen said and Lavi nodded before pointing his gun at Sokalo again along with Milly. Allen sprinted forward with Kanda, and when they reached Sokalo, he did nothing as the two passed him.

Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging to himself. Sokalo raised his chainsaw, and revved it up before grinning widely. "Slice and dice time." He said before putting his mask on.

* * *

Allen and Kanda ran down the tunnel until Allen noticed someone sitting against the tunnel's wall. When they got closer, Allen grimaced, as it was a bloody Tyki.

"Hurry up, Moyashi." Kanda said coldly and Allen nodded before running off behind Kanda. They reached a slightly open door, and Kanda roughly kicked it open before the two rushed into the now lighter room.

Allen froze up in shock as he and Kanda stared at the other Allen who was on the ground covered in blood. "Great, there were two Moyashi…" Kanda muttered bitterly before the two turned their attention to Phantom whom had his back to them.

"Welcome to the final stage, gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the presents up till now." He said without turning and Allen gritted his teeth in anger.

"Who are you?" Allen asked furiously and Phantom just chuckled as Kanda unsheathed his katana from his back. "Who am I? I'm a phantom. One who is dead and gone from this world? Haven't I told you all that before?" Phantom asked with an invisible grin while Kanda kicked a nearby chair away to give him more room in the diner-sized room.

"Shut up with the riddles." He snapped icily and Phantom chuckled again happily.

"Fine. I am the founder of Sheer City. I was once known by many names, but one always stuck with me. You may call me Earl of Millennium." Earl said as he turned and grinned at the two while his cat-like eyes flared at them.

* * *

**XD It's the Millennium Earl! Which is why the title is To Early. :P Oh, and the reason he calls himself Earl of Millennium is because that's how the title is usually used. 'Earl' followed by their family's name.**


	18. Say the Magic Word

**Chapter 18- Say the Magic Word  
Author Note: here it is! The last chapter! Meaning after this one I can start working on my next two DGM fics! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Marie flinched as bullet barely missed his face while Daisya continue to shoot at Jas and Debi.

"This doesn't look good…" Daisya muttered while bullets ricocheted around them.

"We need help…" Marie said before another bullet fired and a body hit the ground.

* * *

Lavi jumped out of the way as Sokalo threw his chainsaw into the wall before pulling it back with a cable.

Milly fired at Sokalo's head, only to have the bullet hit off it uselessly. "Bullet-proof mask as well?" She grumbled before reloading as Lavi readied his gun as well.

Sokalo laughed happily before raising his chainsaw. "Come on!"

* * *

Allen and Kanda stared at the Earl before Kanda swiftly swung Mugen towards him.

The Earl didn't react as Mugen's blade suddenly got caught in the wall, and halted.

_'Damn it, this room is too small!'_

Kanda gritted his teeth before pulling Mugen out and swinging down at the Earl. The Earl easily swerved away and knocked Kanda to the ground before standing on his hands and kicking the gun out of Allen's hand while his other foot slammed Allen in the stomach.

Allen and Kanda both groaned in pain as the Earl chuckled cheerfully.

* * *

Daisya and Marie looked stunned as Jas was on the ground with a hole in his hand.

"Jas!" Debi shouted as he turned his head to see his fallen comrade until a click of steel was heard and a large handgun was pressed into the back of Debi's head.

"Checkmate, brats." The person said with a grin before pulling the trigger and Debi hit the ground dead. Daisya's eye twitched as their savior blew smoke out of his mouth.

"That was boring…" Cross said before fixing his red hair with a frown.

* * *

Sokalo laughed loudly as Lavi and Milly tried to get close enough to him without the chainsaw slicing them up.

Sokalo's invisible grin widened as he quickly pulled his chainsaw back into his hand before looming over Lavi.

"Got you!" He shouted as Lavi's eye widened in shock. "Lavi!" Milly cried over as Bookman flinched in surprise.

"HALT!"

Sokalo gritted his teeth in pain as the shout echoed off the walls. Milly covered her ears while Lavi fell backwards onto the ground.

Sokalo's mouth trembled as he stood in the same position while the sound of footsteps entered the room. "I can't move…!" Sokalo muttered until a whip cracked a giant shadow loomed over Sokalo.

Sokalo's eyes widened before the gorilla slammed down on top of him while Cloud stared down at Sokalo coldly. "Stay down, you giant oaf." She snapped icily as the gorilla sat down onto Sokalo.

* * *

The Earl stared down at the two as they tried to get back up. "Why are you doing this?" Allen asked weakly as he stood back up with his hand over his stomach.

The Earl tilted his head to the side before grinning widely. "Why? Because that fool Mana drove me out of my city. So if I can't have it, nobody can." The Earl said as Kanda stood back up and spat a little blood out of his mouth.

"Do you want to know something? There's no timer or switch. All it takes to send this place sky-high is one little word." The Earl said with a sadistic chuckle as Allen glared at him.

"Stop the bomb." He said angrily and the Earl grinned wider.

"Say the magic word." He said and Allen grimaced slightly before gritting his teeth.

"Please."

The red light on the bomb turned green.

* * *

Milly and Bookman froze up as the bombs along the walls suddenly started beeping.

"Milly! Grab Junior!" Bookman shouted before putting Road up onto his back. Milly nodded before grabbing Lavi and lifting him to his feet.

"Run, you dead weight!" Milly snapped before Cloud's gorilla picked him up and ran past Milly.

"Okay… that works too…" Milly muttered before running after the gorilla with Cloud behind her.

* * *

"Damn it, run faster, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped as he and Allen rushed down the tunnel while the Earl's insane laughter echoed after them.

"Good-bye, Sheer City!" It echoed while Allen and Kanda turned the corner and continued to run.

* * *

The sun beat down as Cross stood by his long black car while Daisya and Marie called the police office.

"There they are." He said as Bookman climbed out of the trapdoor and ran towards them with the other four behind him.

"Marie! Tell Krory to evacuate the city!" Bookman snapped and Marie nodded quickly before doing so. "What's going on? Cross asked without really caring as Bookman turned to him.

"The mine below us is being destroyed as we speak. Sheer City will most likely collapse if it does. We need to get out of here before that happens." Bookman stated and Milly cut in. "The mine's as big as the city so it should take about ten minutes for every bomb to go off." She stated and Cross nodded in understanding.

"Okay, have fun." He said before getting into his car and driving off, leaving everyone else still there. "We can use my car." Cloud said while everyone shouted after Cross.

* * *

Bookman glanced back and frowned before closing his eyes.

"Allen, Kanda. I hope they can get out in time." He said as Milly had stayed behind to wait for them.

"I hope so…" Daisya and Marie said in unison while being squished in the very back seat with the gorilla.

* * *

The ground cracked greatly everywhere as people ran for the outside of the city.

"Hurry!" Krory shouted as the helicopter took off for the entrance to the mine. Buildings around them cracked and fell to the ground as they flew as fast as they could.

"Allen… Kanda…!" Krory muttered until it happened.

The very center of the city exploded bringing everything down with it.

* * *

Everyone that had made it outside the city stared is disbelief as the dust from the city billowed into the air like the sky had turned brown.

"No…" Bookman muttered before falling to his knees. Lenalee covered her mouth in shock before bursting into tears. The sound of the helicopter came and it landed behind everyone else, but when Bookman and the others turned to see, only Krory and Reever exited the helicopter, both with sad frowns.

"We couldn't make it…" Krory said sadly and Lenalee fell to the ground and cried.

"Allen… Kanda… and Milly…" Bookman muttered while Lavi removed his headband slowly and dropped it to the ground.

"Damn it…" He whispered while gritting his teeth angrily. "Rest in peace, you three." Lavi said sadly before turning around and getting kicked straight in the face.

"WHO ARE DEAD, BAKA USAGI!?" Three very angry voices shouted, and Lavi hit the ground with three footprints on his face.

Lenalee slowly looked over and stood up as Allen, Kanda, and Milly glared at Lavi while Cross smirked behind the three.

"How did… you three… survive…?" Lavi asked with each breath as Milly strangled him. Kanda jabbed his thumb at the retreating car of Cross.

"That idiot girl killing you now came down to find us, and when the tunnel collapsed it made a hole for us to leave, then he showed up and helped us get out of there." He stated before turning and walking away.

"You mean… he just… pretended to… run away?" Lavi asked while Milly tightened her hands around his neck while Bookman watched calmly.

Lenalee stared at Allen as he walked over to her. "Are you okay?" Allen asked and Lenalee quietly nodded before wiping some dirt off Allen's cheek.

"You scared me…" She whispered and Allen stared at her before taking her hand and pulling her close. Lenalee's eyes widened as Allen kissed her softly on the lips while some watched in interest.

"I love you." He whispered after pulling back slightly and Lenalee paused before smiling. "Same to you." She whispered before kissing him back.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone froze, as Komui stood there, covered in dirt, with Bak right behind him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Komui shouted while everyone laughed as he glared at Allen who nervously tried to back away from the angry Komui.

* * *

The city was silent as the rubble everywhere gave off an eerie feeling.

Someone stepped on top of the rubble before reaching down and picking up Phantom's mask.

"Everything went just as I had planned." Travis said before smirking mysteriously.

He placed the mask into his pocket and walked off into the destroyed city.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**That is the end of Maid For You! XD Who was Travis? Well, remember that there was two Phantoms. :P That's all I'll say. XD The rest is up to you to figure out.**

**Now then! As far as fics go, there is two DGM ones for me to write next! As most of you many A Rat's Tale is a collab, so it doesn't count as a solo one. (Besides, it'll be a while before that one is done.) So now I can start on another AU titled Delusional and Part Three of Innocence of Noah and Ketsueki No Bara Ano! Look forward to both! And as a special gift since nobody guessed correctly, I'll give you all the reward! A sneak peek to both of the fics coming up! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Delusional**

The night sky glowed with the light of the moon down onto the bustling city. Golden light bathed the streets while people walked along in the crisp night air. High above them stood two figures cloaked in shadows. "There's the jackpot." One muttered with a strange glassless monocle over his only eye. "That Fake Pure is amazing." The other said with a smile before sliding gloves onto his hands. "Let's go see what's in for us." The one with the glassless monocle said before removing the monocle and stuffing it in his pant's pocket. "Let's go, Allen." He said before unsheathing a knife attached to the side of pant leg and twirling it on his finger. "Right behind you, Lavi." Allen said before flexing his fingers with a grin.

* * *

**Part Three: Fragment of Seven**

The cool morning air entered Allen's lungs as he smiled to the lake he stood in front of. "This place is great." He whispered until several pair of hands pushed him into the lake. Allen let out a yell before hitting the water and when he surfaced he stared at the people that had pushed him. "Allen's all wet!" A little girl sai happily while a little boy grinned widely. "He sure is!" Lenalee said with a laugh until Allen grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. "Now you're all wet too!" He said with a laugh as Lenalee came back up and laughed while wrapping her arms around Allen's neck as she leaned onto his back. _'This place is really great...' _Allen thought as he climbed onto dry land and laughed as Lenalee and he dried off.


End file.
